Akame ga stay night
by general ironox
Summary: Respond sneaky666 Family Emiya Challenge what if Kiritsugu find the child, amnesic Night Raid and Jaeger with Shirou. Watch Shirou and his family survive the holy grail war.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill  
**

 **This the Respond sneaky666** **Family Emiya Challenge.**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

* * *

The sounds of screams echoed through the burning wasteland of what had once been a part of Fuyuki City.

A black sun hung ominously in the sky, a darkness that threatened to devour the world.

A young boy with red hair just kept walking, even as he felt his memories burn away. Even as he felt his identity slip into darkness, everything that made him becoming naught but ash, of a past he could no longer recall.

But he doesn't care.

Pain.

It's all the boy can think of. So much pain. He ignored the screams of the dying, shut out the wailing of his heart. Shut out the pain of others because all he had room for being his own.

'What is that?' The boy thought. He saw three figures walk his way. When they got closer to him, he saw they were two girls and one boy carring a girl on his back.

The first girl had long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. The second girl had short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. He assumed they are sisters as seeing how they looked alike, and he thought the first one is the older one.

The boy had green eyes and medium length brown hair. The girl on his back had long blue hair. All of them were holding something. The two girls held katana as weapons while the boy had a short sword.

"Hey! Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"Who… are you?" Shirou asked weakly.

"Tatsumi." The boy answered.

The child's amber eyes stared up at him, empty of all signs of life before closing, but Tatsumi caught him in his arms.

"Is he okay!? Tatsumi?" The girl with long black hair asked.

"I think he just fainted." Tatsumi answered. "Let's get him somewhere safe, Akame."

"Okay! Let's go Kurome!" Akame said to the girl next to her.

"Yes, sis!" Kurome said as the three continued on with Akame and Kurome trying to carry Shirou.

Who knows how far those kids had dragged on by foot. They were not able to calculate the distance that they had traveled in these conditions. In their mind, they were just thinking about getting out of this hellish place as soon as possible. But, they eventually fell to their human limits. Tatsumi fell to the ground and instinctively hugged the girl that he had brought along closer so her body is not touched by the blazing flames. Slowly, his eyes became heavy with fatigue as his consciousness slowly fades. Akame and Kurome soon fell to the ground with him.

*Pat*

*Pat*

*Pat*

Shirou's eyes opened slightly when he heard the sound of someone running. He saw a figure dressed in black running towards them.

The figure of a man with a black coat and dressed in an all-black business suit immediately went towards Shirou.

"A survivor? Thank God, I'm not too late! I can still save them..." Shirou could hear the man say. The man checked the others before turning back to Shirou.

Shirou felt something entering his body, and immediately… Shirou felt complete. He then looked at the man who had saved his life and he saw the man was crying in happiness as if he had been saved as well when he had saved them.

Then he heard something. He looks to the source and he can see someone stuck in some ruin near there. Shirou opened his mouth.

"There is someone in there..." The hoarse and weak voice of Shirou made Kiritsugu's eyes widen. He immediately turned to the side of the boy that he successfully saved and he can clearly see someone trapped in the rubble.

Kiritsugu then placed Shirou next to the others. With what remained of his strength, of what little remained after he was cursed by Angra Mainyu, he ran towards the rubble and begin moving some rocks away.

That is everything Shirou saw before falling asleep.

When his eyes opened, the first thing Shirou saw is the lights of a hospital room. His eyes were immediately stung by the pain of the sudden flick of the light he had not been able to adapt to yet. After blinking several times to adjust his retina with the amount of light in the room, Shirou turned his head to the sides to look around him.

"Umm?"

*Blink*

"Hmm?"

*Blink*

*Blink*

*Blink*

Shirou saw a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes wearing glasses staring at him with a confused look.

"Are you awake?" The girl said.

"Who are you?" Shirou ask.

The girl, who saw a look of confusion at Shirou's face, tilted her head slightly as if she was thinking.

"Ahh!" Was her sound as if she had remembered something and by how she struck her right hand to her left palm, proved it.

The girl took a few steps away from the mattress, then bowed down and introduced herself.

"My name is Sheele." The girl said.

"Hey! Sheele stop staring at him, he just woke up." A voice said and Shirou saw a girl with long pink hair tied in twin-tails and pink eyes.

"Sorry, Mine!" Sheele said to the girl.

"Where am I?" Shirou ask.

"You are in a hospital." Another voice said, and Shirou saw a girl with auburn hair and red eyes. She has a lollipop in her mouth.

"You just woke up and the first thing you do is ask a question?" The girl name Mine said.

"Well, of course he should." The girl with the lollipop said. "You just act like that when you wake up."

"Shut up, Chelsea!" Mine said with her face red with embarrassment.

"Uhm, can I ask something?" Shirou said for the girls' attention.

"Yes?" Sheele said.

"Well, did you guys see a boy named Tatsumi?" Shirou asked. "He has green eyes and brown hair."

"He is outside with Esdeath." Sheele answered.

"Did you see the two girls? One had long black hair and one has short black hair. I think they are sisters."

"Akame went with Kurome so she can buy her snacks." Mine answered for him.

Then suddenly the door of the room opened, and everyone turned to see who was coming in.

"You're awake?" Tatsumi said when he saw Shirou.

"Yeah!" Shirou smiled.

"So who is he?" Shirou saw standing next to the door is the girl Tatsumi had carried on his back when he first saw him with Akame and Kurome.

"He is the kid we met when I carried you." Tatsumi said to the girl.

"What is you name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Shirou." Shirou answered.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Esdeath." Esdeath smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Shirou smiled.

Then the door opened again and this time it's Kurome and Akame walking in with two other girls.

The first girl has short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. The second girl has auburn hair and amber eyes. From the look of the first one, she looks older.

"You're awake?!" The girl with auburn hair said after seeing Shirou.

"Calm down! Seryu, he's just awake." The blonde hair girl said.

"Sorry! Leone." Seryu said. Meanwhile, Akame looked at Shirou.

"Something wrong?" Shirou ask.

"You're heavy." Akame said with a flat tone then went back to her sister who now ate snacks which Akame bought for her.

"How are you feeling?" Seryu asked Shirou.

"I'm fine." Shirou said.

Then the door opened again and this time it's two boy walking in.

"Thank God, this is the right one!" The first boy said. He had short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Wave?" Leone asked the boy.

"Lubbock wanted to go the bathroom and I helped him find it, but then we forget what room this is and he drags me to the wrong rooms with a few of it not for kids to go in." Wave said, pointing at the second kid with short green hair and green eyes.

"How should I know that those room are not for kids?" Lubbock said in defence.

"You two got lost going to the bathroom when it's just at the end of this floor." Mine said facepalmed and every kid in the room began to laugh.

Then the doctor walked in to check on Shirou when he saw him awake and after that he explained that he and the other kids in the room are the only ones to survive in the fire.

After that the doctor left the room. When the door finally left, Shirou felt tears began to fall from his eyes as he began to cry. Then he felt someone hug him. He looked up and saw it's Seryu who was the one hugging him.

"Why are you hugging me?" Shirou asked.

"My mom said when someone's sad you should hug them to make them feel better." Seryu said as she continued to hug him.

"Thank you." Shirou said as he continued to cry.

Then the door opened and they saw a man walk in, Shirou remembered he is the man that saved him with Tatsumi, Akame, and Kurome.

"I heard you woke up…" The man said.

"Thanks for saving me and everyone back there, mister." Shirou said to the man.

"Kiritsugu Emiya." The man said. Then he turned back to the other children.

"They said you guys will get out of the hospital soon after Shirou gets better in a few days." Kiritsugu said. "So what are you guys going to do when you guys get out?"

"We don't know… they said our families are gone." Esdeath said.

"I don't know if I can remember their faces after the fire happened. But I can only hear screams of dying people in my sleep." Tatsumi said as he closed his eyes. The others had sad looks too.

Kiritsugu looked at the children in front him, and he knew it is his fault they lost their parents because he thinks that Angra Mainyu will be destroyed when he ordered Saber to destroy the Grail with her Excalibur. But he didn't know that the Grail survived and striked back. Now those children became orphans because of him.

"Do you guys wish to live with me?" Kiritsugu said to them.

The kids looked at him in surprise.

"You want to take care of us?" Akame said.

"Yes." Kiritsugu said.

"But you sure you can take care of all of us?" Kurome ask him confusedly.

"Don't worry. I can handle it, and I see you guys are so close to each other already, so I think it's not fair to separate you guys." Kiritsugu said. "So are you guys okay with that?"

The children looked at each other before turning back to Kiritsugu.

"Yes." They said together.

* * *

 **The first chapter of** ** **Akame ga stay night**. Ok first of sorry about the name It hard to find name fit with this story. **

**Sneaky666 c** **hallenge it really caught my eye so I decide try my best write this fic.  
**

 **They will be more servent apper in the war so what servent Emiya family member will summon and what is they class. The choice it from you guy.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

* * *

 **Emiya residence.**

It was a beautiful morning, in which everyone still slept. Until...

"Time to wake up guys!" The door flew wide open and standing there was Seryu. She came to wake her brothers and sisters.

"Let us sleep more..." Lubbock muttered.

"Yeah..." Mine grumbled.

"Five minutes..." Leone said as she pulled the cover over her head.

"Sleep." Akame said as she went to sleep again.

"Sleep." Kurome said and copied her sister.

"Come on guys! The others are already awake!" Seryu said, but they still did not get up.

'It's time to use my secret weapon...' Seryu thought as she began opening her mouth.

"Shirou, Tatsumi, and Wave has prepared the breakfast!" Seryu said.

With those words just finished, Akame and Kurome immediately launched from the bed and ran to the bathroom to wash their faces.

"Tell them to save some for us." Leone said and she went back to sleep.

Seryu closed the door and walked away a few minutes later and came back to open the door again.

"Seryu! Let us sleep more!" Mine said under her cover.

"My, my, looks like someone decided to be a sleepyhead." A cute voice said.

Everyone immediately sat up and turned to fearfully look at the girl standing in front of the door. Esdeath stood there with her hands placed under her chest and her eyes shut and a very sweet smileon her face making everyone scared.

"We'll wake up now!" Leone screamed.

"We'll go wash our faces! "Mine yelled in a panic.

"And we will join you guys when we finish!" Lubbock said fearfully.

"Good." Esdeath said and closed the door. When she walked away, everyone immediately rushed to the bathroom to clean their face so they will not face Esdeath's wrath.

* * *

 **In the kitchen a few minutes later.**

"Tatsumi give me more food!" Akame demanded and gave her bowl to Tatsumi.

"Me too, Wave!" Kurome said the same as her sister.

"I wonder how much you guys can eat?" Shirou wondered.

"Well it's better for us that we don't know the answer." Lubbock said while he ate his food.

"Hey that is mine!" Mine yelled as Chelsea used her chopsticks to take a meatball from the dish.

"Early bird catches the worm." Chelsea said.

"Here you go, Tatsumi!" Esdeath placed some food in Tatsumi's bowl.

"Thanks, Esdeath!" Tatsumi said.

"Sheele, why are you still reading that book?" Seryu asked, pointing at the book. 'How to cure an airhead.'

"Well because it's a good book." Sheele said and everyone face palmed.

Kiritsugu sat there with a smile on his face and looked at his family. It's been a few months after the fire. He has found these kids in the rubble, and has adopted all of them. There were few problems when he did the paperwork because the hospital was not okay when he said he will take care all of them. At first they denied his request and planed to take these kids to an orphanage, but they had to accept and let him take care of these kids after he had asked his friend, Raiga.

The kids seemed to be close to each other. Esdeath and Leone take the role as the big sisters. Leone was always cheerful with the others but sometimes too much so. That's where Esdeath walks in as she's the only girl who can keep Leone in check. Sometimes he thinks the girl is very sadistic when she always thinks of the punishment for the others when they do something wrong. Chelsea likes to mess with Mine while Mine likes to tease Wave and Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome are the big eaters of the house, and those two really eat a lot. Sometimes he wonders how much they can eat like the other. Tatsumi, Wave, Lubbock, and Shirou are the only boys in the group and they always hanged out with each other when they go to school. Kiritsugu had to admit the boys are very good cooks dispite their age minus Lubbock. Seryu's always kind to everyone in her family but the closest she is to must be Shirou. The girl always helps him every time he cooks or do the chores in the house. The look of happiness on their faces made him find some peace in his soul.

"What's wrong, dad? You look so spaced out." Tatsumi's voice broke him from thought.

"Nothing, Tatsumi." He smiled. "You guys should eat quickly or you're gonna be late to school."

The kids turned back to their food. After that they began preparing for school.

"We're going to school now, dad." Wave said at the front door with the others.

"Take care of yourselves!" Kiritsugu waved at them.

"Okay, let me walk you guys." Taiga said.

"You again? Useless..." Esdeath said as she glared at Taiga.

"What did you say?" Taiga said.

"You are useless. Your cooking is horrible and you slack off on chores." Esdeath said. "I don't trust you to take care of my brothers and sisters."

"We will see about that..." Taiga said as she drew her shinal.

Baw

Baw

With two sounds Taiga had been knocked out by Esdeath with her own shinal.

"Come on, we should hurry or we will be late." Esdeath said to the others.

"What about her?" Sheele asked, pointing at the still out cold Taiga.

"She will be fine." Mine said which is normal as Taiga always gets knocked out by Esdeath.

"Well I think she has improved." Leone said. "Normally it takes one hit for you to knock her out."

"That's true..." Esdeath said as they walked to school.

Kiritsugu chuckled at the scene. It was always like that, Taiga comes to walk them to school and fights with Esdeath and it ends up with Taiga losing.

When the kids out of his sight and Taiga waking up and following them, Kiritsugu went back inside his house. As he walked back in, he placed a hand on his chest. He doesn't know how much time he had before the curse of Angra Mainyu will kill him.

After he was back inside the house he began planning a trip to the Einzbern castle. He knew that with his magic destroyed he cannot get there and take Illya, but he had to try and hope he can get her out and bring her back here after that he got to the shed. In there, he looked at the the box that was hidden in there.

He placed the box on the ground and opened it. Inside are the things belonging to the kids when he took them back to his home. The people in the hospital had not checked it because to them they are just toys belonging to those kids.

It's normal because those toys have been put under an illusion spell when they looked at it. It was seemingly just a normal toy, but when Kiritsugu brought it back to the house he had disabled the spell and the toys true forms were revealed.

Two Katana swords belonging to Akame and Kurome.

A short sword with a chain link in it belonging to Tatsumi.

A large scissor belonging to Sheele.

A box holding a gun and different parts of it belonging to Mine.

A cosmetic case with cosmetic tools inside belonging to Chelsea.

A belt belonging to Leone.

A small white dog looking like a stuffed animal belonging to Seryu.

A pair of gloves with wire threads belonging to Lubbock.

Finally, a black short sword like Tatsumi's sword belonging to Wave.

And all of it had powerful prana in them. That made Kiritsugu think these weapons had a mystical code, but after looking closer, Kiritsugu could not believe what he found. These weapons are Noble Phantasms.

That at first it's not a surprise since he had given Avalon, a Noble Phantasm belong to king Arthur, to Shirou in order to save the boy. But the thing made him surprised if none of these belonged to any hero throughout history. He has studied and researched every book and legend but has never found anything for these weapons. He has even searched in the King of Heroes legends to see if he had these weapons, but the answer is no.

That made him worry about another problem. The creation of a Noble Phantasm has been lost in this time. It's impossible to create them in these days. The only Noble Phantasm still in this world minus Avalon is Rhongomyniad and why these weapons are here and how his children have it mystify him.

His thought has been interrupted by a phone call. He quickly closed the box and hid it before going to answer the phone.

He got to the phone and answered.

"Emiya residence." Kiritsugu said "What's wrong, Taiga?"

Kiritsugu eyes went wide. "Sheele has been what…?"

* * *

 **Hope you guy like my clifchager I awlays want to do one. So sorry If you guy don't like it.**

 **I realy happy to see you guy like the story and from the request of** **Sneaky666 I will do some story arc before the war begin.  
**

 **For the age I decide Leone and Esdeath is the older while Seryu,Kurome are the younger the other is has the same age.  
**

 **And yes I make those teigu become a Noble Phantasm. And from the wiki those** **Noble Phantasm still exit it Rhongomyniad and Fragarach and the sword thart Zelretch have.  
**

 **Now I think I should give Shirou a Teigu or not. If I give it which one is good for him**

 **Rubicante**

 **L'Arc Qui Ne Faut**

 **Adramelech or somthing else  
**

 **Just let you guy know that these is a few character from Akame ga Kill apper in the story like Bulat, Run, Najenda and more Those guy are to good for let out**

 **I still look to see what servent Emiya family member will summon and which hero is you guy want who please tell me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

* * *

The hospital room was now full of people. They are the family of the girl resting in the bed after the doctor finished treating her wound.

"Sheele will be fine, right?" Seryu asked with a tear falling from her eyes.

"She's fine! She just need to rest..." Leone comforted the girl.

"It's my fault she's like this..." Kurome cried, but Akame wrapped her arm around the girl.

"No! Kurome, It's not your fault..." Akame said.

"Yeah! Akame's right!" Wave said.

"But because of me, Sheele' like this!" Kurome continued crying.

Then the door opened and showed Kiritsugu. When he heard Taiga call, he rushed to the hospital as fast as he can. He looked at everyone in the room, then his eyes aimed at Sheele. She slept in the bed with a bandage on her right cheek.

"How is she?" Kiritsugu asked as he walked to the side Sheele's bed.

"The doctor said she is fine. She just needs rest tonight and she can leave the hospital tomorrow." Lubbock said to his father.

"Where are the others?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Mine and Chelsea went with Taiga and her friend to buy food for us." Lubbock answered.

"Shirou and Tatsumi went after Esdeath." Wave said. "After the doctor checked Sheele and said she was fine, Esdeath cried and ran away so Shirou and Tatsumi went after her."

"I see." Kiritsugu said. Just then, Taiga with Mine and Chelsea walked into the room.

"Kiritsugu!" Taiga cried when she saw him.

"Taiga, please lower your voice. Sheele needs to rest." Kiritsugu said.

"Sorry." Taiga said in a low voice.

"Let's talk outside." Kiritsugu said, then he and Taiga went out of the room.

As they went outside the room, a boy the same age as Taiga appeared.

"Taiga! Who is he?" The boy asked as he pointed at Kiritsugu.

He has blue eyes and black hair that were in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. He wore the same school uniform like Taiga.

"He is the kids' father." Taiga said to the boy.

"Kiritsugu! He is the one who helped me bring Sheele to the hospital." Taiga said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Kiritsugu said.

"No need to thank me! My name is Bulat by the way." The boy said.

"So Bulat, can you tell me what happened?" Kiritsugu ask.

"Well, when Taiga said she had to get these kids to school, I went with her because my house was along the way." Bulat said.

"When we got there, we saw the kids had been surrounded by a few bullies. I saw three of them hold the boy with Akame and Kurome. Esdeath held Sheele as the blood fell from the wound on her face. I saw two guys were wound and the leader call her a monster, and then readied to stab her with his knife. So I rushed to stop him and beat the others. When I was done with them, the rest of the kids came with the police. I quickly picked Sheele up and rushed her to the hospital." Bulat finished.

"Then I came with the others arrival after the doctor treated her wound." Taiga said.

"I see." Kiritsugu said. "Thanks again for saving my kid."

Then Kiritsugu began to look around to find the others. After a few minutes, he found them in a small field by the hospital.

He saw Esdeath sat there with her hands wrapped around her legs. He can hear her cry. Kneeling beside her was Tatsumi and Shirou as they tried their best to comfort her.

"It's okay, Esdeath. Everything will be okay..." Tatsumi said.

"It's not your fault this happened..." Shirou said.

"Sheele got hurt because I was too weak to protect her!" Esdeath said. "And besides, I'm a monster..."

"Esdeath! You are not a monster!" Tatsumi said.

"Then explain why the ice appeared out of nowhere and stabbed those guys!?" Esdeath yelled at Tatsumi. "Only a monster can do that..."

That made Kiritsugu stop in his tracks.

'She can create ice?' Kiritsugu thought, then he continued walking to the kids.

All three kids looked up as they heard footsteps and saw their father.

"Dad?" Shirou said.

"Esdeath, can you tell me what happened?" Kiritsugu said as he looked at Esdeath.

* * *

 **Flashback**.

As the school day ended, Esdeath and Leone came to their brothers' and sisters' classroom. As they arrived, they saw all of them were cleaning the class. So they joined them. When finished, they began getting ready to go home.

When they arrived at the school gate.

"What should we cook tonight?" Shirou ask the others.

"Maybe some seafood!" Wave said, making everyone face palm.

"Wave, you always choose seafood everyday. Could you please pick another food?" Mine said.

"Come on, Mine, seafood is delicious!" Wave said.

"Yeah! But not when you have to eat it every day!" Chelsea said as she continued eat her lollipop.

"The same with you too, Chelsea." Akame said to the girl.

"What about me?" Chelsea asked.

"You always eat lollipops even the class when the teacher has told you not to eat them in his class." Seryu said.

"What about Kurome? She's been eating snacks all the time!" Chelsea pointed at Kurome.

"But I'm only eating on break!" Kurome countered.

"And lunch time, too." Lubbock added.

"Now, now, no need to argue like that." Esdeath said.

"How about this? Since it's always the boys who choose the food for tonight, how about letting a girl choose this time?" Esdeath suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Leone said.

"So Leone, you take Mine, Chelsea, and Seryu to the store near here and buy the food for tonight." Esdeath said.

"Why can't I go with them?" Sheele asked.

"Sheele, the last time you went to buy food for us, all the food was expired." Mine said.

She clearly still remembered that time when Sheele brought the food back. Shirou, Wave, and Tatsumi freaked out when they saw the food, and worse than that, she has cooked them without anyone knowing and ended with half of the kitchen being burned. That day everyone had instant noodles, and poor Kiritsugu had thrown up in the toilet for hours when he ate some of the food without knowing it was bad.

"Okay!" Sheele said.

And the four girls left the group go to the store near there.

"So did anything interesting happen in your class?" Esdeath asked.

"Well, Mine had a fight with the top student in my class. What is her name again?" Wave said.

"Rin Tohsaka." Lubbock said.

"She and Mine fought each other because Rin said she copied her hair style." Shirou said.

"You mean a fight between Mine and another Mine?" Sheele said and the boys looked at her with blank looks.

"Sheele, the girl with the black hair is Rin, not Mine." Shirou said.

"She looks just like Mine!" Sheele said.

"Only her hair style..." Lubbock said.

"You know guys, I think she has the same temper as Mine, too." Akame said, making the boys look at her.

"You're right! She has the same temper as Mine." Wave placed a hand on his chin.

As they talked to each other, they did not see a group of six bullies come to them.

"Look what we have here, boys! A group of kids in our territory..." The leader of the group said, then group began surrounding them.

"You kids should know that when in our territory, you have to pay us if you don't want to get hurt." The leader said.

Then one of them took Kurome's snack from her hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kurome yelled.

"Now it's mine!" The guy said, and he ate it. "Besides, what can a little girl like you do?" He mocked.

In her anger, Kurome kicked the guy in the balls. The guy then fell to the ground and held his balls in pain.

"You little brat!" One of the guys said.

He raised his hand and prepared to punch Kurome, but Akame quickly shieded her sister from the punch. The punch hit Akame's stomach.

"Sister!" Kurome yelled and ran to her sister who now lie on the ground. The boys tried to help but the three bullies have held them back.

"How you dare hurt my sister!" Esdeath said and she flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

"I'm going to cut your face until no one can recognize you anymore!" The guy who's been kicked to the balls roared and began swinging his knife to Esdeath. The girl been caught by surprise.

Then someone blocked Esdeath. Then some blood shot into her face. A few seconds later, Esdeath had her senses back.

Sheele has seen the guy with the knife slash at her sister, but Esdeath did not react in time so Sheele rushed to take the slash for her sister.

"Out of my way brat!" The guy kicked Sheele aside.

"SHEELE!" Esdeath yelled and went to her sister, but the girl not respond.

"Sheele! Please wake up!" Esdeath ignored the two guys walking toward her.

"Esdeath, look out!" Tatsumi yelled, trying to escape from the bully's hold.

But Esdeath did not hear as right now she tried to force her sister awake. Then she heard something in her head...

" **They hurt your sister! They have to die!** " The voice said. " **kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill** "

Then everyone felt the temperature go down.

"Weissschnabel!" Esdeath screamed and icicles appeared from thin air and shot at the two guys.

"Argh!" Two of them yelled as they were hit. The first guy had been hit in the right arm, and the second was hit in his leg.

"What the hell was that!?" The leader said, then those icicles in their bodies disappeared.

"What did you do You monster!" He screamed and picked his knife up, ready to stab Esdeath.

But before he did that. the head of a shinai had hit him and sent him flying to the wall.

"How dare you guys attack these kids!?" Bulat yelled as he looked at the group with his shinai in hand.

The last three guys let the kids go and charged at him. Bulat punched the first one with his fist, then he used the practice sword to hit the second guy in the stomach. The last guy turned back and tried to run, but he was caught by the police as they just got there.

After the four other girls have bought the food they quickly went back to the others. They saw they had been surround by the group of bullies, and quickly went to the police station near there and got the police to help them.

As the Police arrived, they saw Bulat and Taiga look over Sheele.

"Sheele! Oh my god!" Taiga yelled.

"She's been cut in the face, we have to get her to a hospital!" Bulat said and he picked the girl up and quickly ran to the hospital.

* * *

"Then we came to the hospital when the doctor finished checking her wound." Esdeath said as she cried more. "I'm really a monster!"

"Listen here, Esdeath, you are not a monster." Kiritsugu said.

"But I created ice from thin air! Normal people can't do that!" Esdeath cried.

"But a magus can..." Kiritsugu said, and the three kids looked at him.

"Magus?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah. Magus, like those wizards in the TV shows you see..." Kiritsugu said.

"How do you know, dad?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because I'm a magus too..." Kiritsugu said and smiled at his kids.

"Now let's go back to the others. They are worried about you guys." Kiritsugu said.

As they got close to Sheele's room, they heard a voice.

"Come on, Bulat, you're cheating!" Seryu said.

"I'm not! It's because you're too slow! "Bulat said.

Then Kiritsugu opened the door, and they saw Bulat playing with the other kids while Taiga sat near Sheele's bed.

"Sheele, you're awake!" Esdeath yelled as she rushed to hug the girl.

"Yeah! I just woke up! "Sheele said.

"Never make scare me like that again, Sheele!" Esdeath said to her sister.

"Okay, sis! But I want to ask something..." Sheele said.

"What is it?" Esdeath said.

"How long till dinner? I'm hungry..." Sheele said, and everyone in the room laughed.

"The others and I have brought some bento for you guys!" Taiga said as she held up bags of food.

* * *

 **A Few months later**

Kiritsugu sat in the shed and looked at the box in front him. After Sheele had been let out of the hospital, he began telling the kids about how he is a magus. To his surprise, they want him to teach them about Magecraft.

He had to think about that after a few days, but then decided to teach them about Magecraft. First, he taught them how to open the Magic Circuit.

His mouth dropped in shock when he saw their Magic Circuits.

Chelsea had 21 Magic Circuit with 30 units of prana for each circuit. Mine and Sheele had 20 Magic Circuit with 40 units of prana for each circuit. Lubbock and Seryu had 19 Magic Circuit with 50 units of prana for each circuit. Leone and Shirou had 27 with 50 units of prana for each circuit. Wave and Tatsumi had 50 Magic Circuit with 40 units of prana for each circuit. Akame and Kurome had 55 Magic Circuit with 40 units of prana for each circuit. And finally Esdeath. He almost faint when he check her Magic Circuit. She had an 80 Magic Circuit with 50 units of prana for each circuit.

So if he counted right, that meant Chelsea has 630 units of prana, Mine and Sheele has 800 units of prana, Lubbock and Seryu has 950 units of prana, Leone and Shirou has 1350 units of prana, Wave and Tatsumi has 2000 units of prana, Akame and Kurome has 2200 units of prana and finally Esdeath has 4000 units of prana. So in the ranks of his house, Chelsea is the weakest while the strongest is Esdeath.

After snapping out from his shock, he began teaching them 'Structural Analysis' an ability shared by magus that lets them scan an object for information about the components that make up its construction. However this to most standard Magus considered was useless, but Kiritsugu said this ability is useful and certain Magus overlook their abilities due to their arrogance and told his children not to get disheartened by this and continue to practice Structural Analysis.

He found Chelsea and Lubbock were very good at this Magecraft. They just touch whatever and can find what it's made of instantly.

The third thaumaturgy technique Kiritsugu taught them was 'Projection' magic, or 'Gradation Air', a magic that involved on shaping a person's Prana into a specific shape or form. However projection was an incomplete art and was considered useless to modern Magus because the projected object only lasted a few minutes and had the durability of a rice cake.

The reason magic even have this technique is because the beginners of Mage-Craft use this art in order to practice shaping their Prana in preparation for more complex arts, plus the fact that projection is mostly used to create ritual's disposable items.

In this one, he found Shirou and Seryu best in this one. Shirou's projected his object had more durability than the others, but only lasted a few minutes while Seryu's object can last longer than the others, but the longest is ten minutes and weak in durability. If given them time, they will improve.

The final bit of thaumaturgy Kiritsugu taught them is the art of 'Reinforcement', a magic that involved filling the holes in an object's structure or 'existence' in order to strengthen it. This requires a keen insight about the target's structure as the object would be considered 'complete' and so any mistakes would instead result in the object treating the foreign Prana as the poison and resulting in the object or person receiving damage. It is a difficult field of Thaumaturgy and is therefore overlooked by Magus who pursue easier forms of mage-craft that deliver the same effects at a lower risk.

However if a mage were to succeed in reinforcing an object or oneself, then they could gain a number of benefits. For example, strengthening an objects 'existence' can result in a knife becoming sharper, food and drink becoming tastier, or the speakers of a stereo being able to play music louder. On the other hand, improving the targets structure grants increased strength and durability. For example, if a mage were reinforcing their own body, they would be able to run faster, become stronger, and have increased durability.

In this one he found Wave, Tatsumi, Kurome, Akame, Leone, Mine, and Esdeath good in reinforcing their own body, especially Esdeath after the girl used reinforcement in her first try and destroyed a wooden table with a simple slap with her reinforcement to make it hard like steel. While the other were good in reinforcing objects.

Then after that he began to study Esdeath's ice ability. He found out that the girl can create ice from thin air, frozen water. So he used what magic he had left to analyze her body, and he was shocked when he found out she has a Noble Phantasm inside her like Shirou. But in Shirou's case, the Noble Phantasm can be removed from his body while this one was becoming one with Esdeath.

He coughed more blood from his mouth. He knew that he didn't have much more time left. He has tried to get to Einzbern castle, but it was no use. He knew that he will die and not see his children again.

Now his focus was back on those weapons belonging to his children. Those weapons are Noble Phantasms, but who made them and why his kids had them is the question he needed to answer. Then, something clicked in his mind. When he was still a Magus Killer in an earlier mission, he met another magus. He did not fight this man, but he has seen him in action. That man used a weapon that looked like a flamethrower, but his flame could not be extinguished by water. Now he thought again that this weapon had the same prana like the weapon he had. Maybe this man can answer his question.

Kiritsugu went to his room and found that man's number. He is a good man and he has helped Kiritsugu do his mission. After a few minutes, he had the man's number. He picked up the phone and begin dialing the number.

After a few minutes someone has picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Bols! It's me, Kiritsugu" Kiritsugu said. "We need to talk..."

* * *

 **So I hope you guy enjoy this chapter. I had been a few days to thinks about this one. What do you guy think aobut they Magic Circuit. You guy had to admit Mine and Rin has look like each other they had same hair style and shot temper.**

 **Year! Bulat has apper and he is Taiga friend he will become they teacher when they learn how to use sword. Bols will apper in the next chapter.**

 **Still think a Shirou should had aTengu or not?**

 **I still look to see what servent Emiya family member will summon and which hero is you guy want who please tell me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

* * *

"Snacks are ready!" Seryu said as she, Kurome, and Leone brought food trays into the dojo.

"Well, time to rest guys!" Bulat said as he looked down to see Tatsumi, Lubbock, Wave, and Shirou lying on the floor in exhaustion.

"Okay..." All of them said.

"You guys should hurry before Kurome and Akame eat all of them!" Esdeath said as she pointed at the food tray with Kurome and Akame already beginning to eat.

"Save some for us!" All four boys shouted and ran to them.

They now sat in the dojo and enjoyed their snack after training with Bulat. Seryu made Donuts, Kurome made Cupcakes and Leone made Wagashi. The three girls were very good at making these.

Since the four boys saw Bulat take out the bullies, they had asked him to train them in how to use a sword. When he asked why, they said they wanted to become strong so they can protect their family. Bulat agreed and every weekend he came to the Emiya house to teach the boys. Well Akame, Kurome, Seryu and Esdeath wanted to joint too, but Kurome and Seryu were still too young so only Akame and Esdeath trained with the boys, but the girls can stay and watch them train.

Taiga usually joined with them, but only because she wanted to enjoy the snacks to annoy Esdeath. After a few weeks of training, the boys had show improvements, but Bulat compared them to the girls. Bulat said Akame and Esdeath can give him a run for his money. The two girls always won over the boys when they sparred with each other. The times the boy won over them... well he can only count with his hand.

"So Bro, what you gonna do when you graduate?" Tatsumi asked Bulat. The boys started calling him 'bro' after a few weeks of training with him.

"Well Taiga always wanted to become an English teacher after she got inspired by two guys she met. I just want to protect people." Bulat said.

"So you're gonna become a superhero!?" Sheele said, making everyone look at her.

"Sheele, what makes you think Bulat-san will become a superhero?" Mine said.

"Well superheroes always help people!" Sheele's answer made Bulat laugh.

"That's true if you it see that way, but I prefer to join the police" Bulat said.

"So you will be a policeman and catch the bad guy?" Seryu said.

"Yeah, and sometimes help them..." Bulat said making everyone look at him confusedly.

"Not everyone is a bad guy. They became like that because they had no other choice and are misguided..." Bulat said.

"I met a guy who stole everyone's money in my class. I sometimes catch him doing that and stop him, but he kept doing that. So one day, I followed him to see why he does this. I find out he stole the money to buy food for his little sister at his home. He and his sister are orphans. He sometimes takes a part time job to earn money, but it's still not enough, so he steals money from the others. When I asked him why he does that, he said he only steal from those rich kids. To them, some money taken is not a problem." Bulat said.

"So I helped by finding him a job in this shop I knew. The owner is a good guy so he had enough money to pay him so he could buy food for his sister." Bulat finished and looked at Seryu.

"You see, you can't judge someone when you haven't heard their story." Bulat said.

"I understand... "Seryu nodded with Bulat rubbing her head.

"But sometimes they are bad because they want to. They're the bad guy you need to catch, right?" Shirou said.

"In that case ,they deserve it." Bulat said. "By the way, where is your farther? I didn't see him when I came in."

"Dad said he has to meet someone in town so he's not home right now." Chelsea said as she picked up another donut.

"Hey! That's mine!" Mine yelled.

"I see..." Bulat nodded.

"So the rest of you girls decide what sport you want to do?" Esdeath looked to Mine, Chelsea, and Leone.

"Huh?" All three girls said.

"You're the only ones here who don't have a sport to train in." Esdeath said.

"I think I will choose archery." Mine said.

"I think I'll do Karate." Leone said.

"I choose karate too." Chelsea said.

"Ouch!" Wave yelped, making everyone look over to him.

"That donut is mine!" Kurome said as she hit Wave's hand away from the donut he was about to take.

"You never learn, Wave..." Lubbock said.

* * *

 **In A Small Bar**

Kiritsugu sat at a small table in a corner to prevent any curious ears from listening. Sitting in front of him was a man wearing a black suit. He has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Long time no see, Bols." Kiritsugu said.

"Yeah. The last time we saw each other is before you worked for the Einzbern." Bols said.

"So how is your wife." Kiritsugu asked.

"She's fine!" Bols said. "So what did you want to discuss with me?"

"It's about the weapon you used the first time we met." Kiritsugu said.

"What about it?" Bols said, focusing on Kiritsugu.

"That flamethrower is a Noble Phantasm, right?" Kiritsugu said.

"Yes! it is." Bols said. "And what do you want from it?"

"You see, I adopted a few kids. They are the survivors from the fire." Kiritsugu said. "When I found them, they all had something that went with them."

"So what, a connection to my weapon?" Bols asked.

"They are all Noble Phantasms, and they have the same prana like your weapon." Kiritsugu said, and Bols' eye went wide.

"They have Teigu..." Bols said in awe.

"Teigu?"

"That is the name for the kind of weapon I use." Bols said.

"What are they?"

"You see, during the Age of God where mankind and the Phantasmal Species were many in an Empire whose name had been long lost in time. The First Emperor feared the Empire he made will eventually fall. To try to prevent this, he gathered many materials and hired many magicians and alchemists from throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The Teigu are the result of their efforts." Bols said as Kiritsugu continued listening.

"Many Teigu were created from the remains of Phantasmal Species that had unique powers, imbuing the equipment with special abilities. Many weapon and armor type Teigu were forged from a rare metal called Orichalcum. I'm sure you know that metal. "

"That is the metal used to build many famous Noble Phantasms." Kiritsugu said and Bols nodded.

"There are 48 Teigu, but many have been lost after the Empire was destroyed by civil war." Bols finished the story.

"So they are called Teigu and there are 48 of them, but how come I don't see anyone else using one except you?" Kiritsugu asked.

"You see, while the Teigu gave its user amazing powers, they are not almighty. It is stated that there is no Teigu that can resurrect the dead. Even if a user is strong enough to use a Teigu, it can still reject them, and a user's first impression of it affects their compatibility. The user must be compatible with the Teigu in order to wield it."

"So it's like King Arthur's sword?" Kiritsugu said and Bols nod.

"But how did you know the story?" Kiritsugu asked.

"This Teigu has belonged to my family for many generations, and I was the first one who could use it and my family had a book about Teigu." Bols answered. "So you say your kids had those Teigu when you found them?" Kiritsugu nodded.

"Maybe they came from families that had Teigu like me." Bols said. "So tell me what they look like and describe it. I can tell you what the Teigu's name is and its power."

"First are two Katana." Kiritsugu said.

" **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa** is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has been used to kill. The user can also manipulate the skills and abilities that the reanimated corpses had in life."

" **One-Cut Killer: Murasame** is a poisonous blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, it injects a lethal poison into the victim, killing them within seconds. However, this ability only works on living organic beings that have a beatihg heart."

"Since those sword look almost the same it can be hard to know which one's what unless you see its power." Bols said.

"A short sword with a chain linked to it."

" **Demon Armor: Incursio** is a sword which is actually the seales form, but when used it will become a suit of armor and has a spear that goes with it. It possesses an aptitude for adaptation and evolution in combat. Aside from its standard capabilities, it continues to evolve as the result of battles against several opponents, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on. Due to being magical full body armor, the armor also greatly enhances the user's physical attributes such as speed, strength and agility."

"A pair of large scissors."

" **Cutter of Creation: Extase** is extremely sharp, and is said to be able to cut through any material, including armor type Teigu."

"A box that holds a gun and different parts that go with it."

" **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin** could gather spirit energy and fire it in a concentrated shockwave. One of its main properties is that its power and range increase in proportion to the level of danger its user is in. It is capable of rapid-fire burst shots of spirit energy and has detachable high tech scouters in a compartment that fit around the user's eye. It also has a scope for sniping. It has multiple parts that can be used to modify its power."

"A cosmetic case with cosmetic tools inside."

" **Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation** gives the user the to power turn into whatever the user wants, even animals such as cats with the ability to mimic the animal's abilities such as flight."

"A belt with a silver buckle."

" **Animal King: Lionelle** When activated, it enhances the user's five senses greatly and gives them animal-like characteristics, such as lion ears, paws and a tail. It also grants accelerated healihg and even regeneration of body parts."

"A small white dog that looks like a stuffed animal."

" **Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires** A biological Teigu. When ordered to, it has the ability to grow to much larger size, increasing its strength and durability. It ferociously attacks enemies by devouring them. It's able to regenerate if damaged, unless its core is destroyed. It also has ten weapon inside it for its master to use."

"A pair of gloves with wire threads."

" **Infinite Uses: Cross Tail** is a very versatile Teigu, most effectively used by someone with creativity. They can be used to trap and attack enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knives, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. "

"A black short sword with a chain link like Incursio."

" **Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot** is almost exactly the same as Incursio's abilities. It grants increased physical strength and speed, similar to Incursio but it cannot adaptation and evolution like Incursio."

"Do you know which Teigu has the power to create ice?" Kiritsugu asked

" **Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract** Its physical form is a chalice of blood, and once it is consumed, a tattoo appears on the user's body. The amount of blood that the user drinks determines the user's level of power. This Teigu cannot be removed once applied, and it also has a dangerous side effect, causing the user to hear dark voices that drive them mad if they do not possess a strong will. The user is able to summon and manipulate ice, even without a nearby water source." Bols answered. "Is that all?"

"Yeah! That's all the Teigu my kids have." Kiritsugu said.

So all the weapons his kids have are called Teigu and they each had one power. Now that answers his question, but now something made him worry about Esdeath. She had Demon's Extract inside her body and based on what she says sometimes, she hears a dark voice in her head when she used its power for the first time. Bols said the Teigu will drive the user mad if they do not possess a strong will. He knew Esdeath has a strong will, but he still feared that one day she will lose it. Kiritsugu coughed blood into his hand.

"Are you okay?" Bols asked.

Kiritsugu looked at the blood in his hand before cleaning it off. Then he looked to Bols.

"Bols, can I ask you a favor?" Kiritsugu said.

"What is it Kiritsugu?" Bols asked.

"I'm dying, Bols. I don't know how much time is left for me." Kiritsugu said. "My daughter has Demon's Extract and she says she hears a dark voice. I fear that it will drive her mad, so could you somehow teach her to control it because you have knowledge about these Teigu?"

"I don't know, but if that's the favor you ask of me then I will try to teach her how to control it." Bols said.

"Thank you." Kiritsugu said.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

"So Bols, what do you think about this knife?" Shirou said as he showed Bols the knife he was tracing.

"You have improved Shirou! This knife's durability is perfect and it's just like the original!" Bols said as he checked the knife.

"Now we'll see how long it will last." Bols said, and placed it on the table. Then something tried to climb up the table.

"Kuro, don't eat that! We need it on there to see how long it will last!" Seryu said to the small dog that looked like a toy below the table. It looked to Seryu with an innocent look.

"Awwww, don't give me that look!" Seryu said as she hugged the puppy.

"Your Teigu still wants to eat the item I'm tracing..." Shirou said, looking at the puppy.

"Well! It must be because the item you're tracing tastes good!" Seryu smiled.

Kiritsugu looked at the scene in the shed from the house. It's been four years since he introduced Bols to his kids and told them about the weapons he found with them when he saved them from the fire. All his kids except Shirou can use the Teigu which belonged to them when he first met them. Shirou was not upset for not having the Teigu and he always helped them when they tried to use their Teigu. It's funny sometimes.

Like when Lubbock's first time using his Teigu. He had an accident where he tied himself and the other boys together. The girls find out it very funny when they saw the boys trying to escape from it. When Tatsumi and Wave used their Teigu, the girls had stars in their eyes and said they looked like knights in shining armor. But what the girls really liked was when Seryu activated her Teigu, and the girls couldn't stop cuddling and babying the dog.

During their training, he found out that each Teigu has a "Trump Card" or an "Ace in the Hole", a hidden power in every Teigu that are very powerful, last resort attempts for victory. His kids trained how to use the weapons in Bols' Mansion which he had bought to serve as the training ground for the kids when they trained with their Teigu. When he saw them use the power of the Teigu, he'll admit that some of them frightened him like Kurome's Yatsufusa or Kuro when it's in battle mode. Speaking of Yatsufusa, when it was activated for the first time, it has summoned only two corpses. One used a gun and the other used a shield. Bols said they must have belonged to the last user.

For Esdeath, he told her about the dark voice she heard. When she heard that, she got very scared, but the others said they will help not to let that voice drive her to insanity, which made the girl cry in happiness.

"Hey guys! Look at this spear I made!" Lubbock yelled and showed them the spear he made.

"Wow! Lubbock your skill with Cross Tail is impressive." Sheele said.

"But he sucks whenever he uses Projection." Mine said.

"Well since I use Cross Tail, I can make weapons from it!" Lubbock said back.

"That's true." Leone said in her animal form. She now has lion ears, paws, and a tail due to the powers granted to her from Lionelle, which everyone thought was funny because her name kinda sounds like lion.

Then a small cat walked to them before it transformed to Chelsea.

"Oh! Chelsea you're back!" Wave said.

"So what does it feel like when you're a cat?" Kurome asked.

"Well, it was very fun!" Chelsea said.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Tatsumi yelled from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Bols said as he and everyone ran over to the table.

Today was Tatsumi's, Akame's and Esdeath's turn to cook for everyone. They all took seats and began eating.

"The next time I come to visit, I will bring my wife so everyone can meet her." Bols said.

"I'm excited to meet her!" Esdeath said.

"Maybe she can teach you guys magicraft. She is better than me." Bols said.

After that, everyone began washing the dishes, while Bols and Kiritsugu were discussing something privately. When they finished, Kiritsugu called his kids to sit at the table.

"I have something to tell you guys..." Kiritsugu said.

"What is it, dad?" Esdeath asked.

Stripping his shirt off, the former magus killer showed his back to everyone for them to see there was a circular tattoo on his back with an extremely intricate pattern on it.

"A Magic Crests..." Shirou gasped.

"Yes, the Emiya magic crest." Said Kiritsugu, putting his shirt back on as he turned back towards them. Although it was only but a fraction, it still contained the long history and research of space time magic the Emiya family had gathered for many years.

"So you want one of us to have it?" Tatsumi asked.

"At first, yes." Kiritsugu said.

"But because you guys and your father are not related by blood, the transfer will most likely fail and end up killing you guys." Bols said.

"So me and Bols have spent four years trying to find out ways to transfer it to you guys." Kiritsugu said.

"So who will have the Crests?" Akame asked. Everyone looked at him as they all wanted to know who's the one who will have the family crest.

"All of you." Kiritsugu said, and everyone in the room minus Bols looked at him with eyes wide.

"The only way to transfer the crest to you guys safely is to split it." Bols said.

"But if we do that then the crest will not be as strong!" Kurome said.

"I'm okay with that." Kiritsugu said. "Besides, that shows that despite we're not blood related, we still are family."

After he said that, every one of his kids started to cry, but not the sad kind of crying, but cries for happiness. Yes, they lost all their real parents in the fire and they don't remember what they looked like, But now they have each other since together they are a family. The Emiya family.

* * *

 **That night**

Kiritsugu sat outside his room and look to the sky. After he gave the kids of his family the crest, Bols had gone home and prepared go back to his homeland.

"Dad! What are you doing?" A voice said. Kiritsugu turned to see Esdeath, Shirou, and Tatsumi standing there.

"The sky tonight's beautiful so I thought I will sit here and watch it." Kiritsugu said.

"Can we sit with you?" Shirou asked and Kiritsugu nodded. All four of them looked to the sky and soon the other kids came as well.

Kiritsugu looked at the moon. Though the curse that made it hard for him to see it, he can still see the lovely shine of the pale moonlight. It held the same beauty as his beloved wife, Irisviel and his daughter Illyasviel. No matter how much of his vision was claimed by the darkness, Kiritsugu would always know this light.

"Dad..." Shirou asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Shirou." He responded. "Just thinking of my wife. And my child"

"Your wife and kid?" Esdeath asked in confusion. In the five years since they had been adopted, their father had never mentioned having a wife. Sometimes Leone said she heard the man talk in his sleep, half-delirious from his fever dreams. He would mumble what seemed to be a barely understandable apology to someone named Iri.

The kids, contrary to popular belief, were not idiots. They could tell that their father was getting worse. They're scared that Kiritsugu didn't have much time left.

The former Magus Killer smiled fondly as memories filled his head. "Her name was Irisviel von Einzbern and my daughter Illyasviel von Einzbern. I lost them in my quest to be a hero."

"You wanted to be a hero?" Sheele asked.

Kiritsugu nodded weakly. "I did. But being a hero's tough. Once you become an adult, you learn how hard it is to save everyone."

Shirou smiled at his sick father. "Well, I'm still a kid, so if you're too old, I'll become a Hero of Justice in your place!"

"Shirou, it's impossible to become a hero when you just save people. I had realized this when I followed the path of becoming a hero."

"Bulat said something just like you, dad." Chelsea said.

"What did he say?" Kiritsugu asked.

"To be the hero you have to be prepared to sacrifice everything you have. Your family, your loved ones." Wave said.

"Well, he's right. I had to sacrifice my wife and daughter to save people." Kiritsugu said.

"That's why I don't want to become a hero and fight the bad guys." Shirou said as he remembered when Bulat said about what he will do.

"I want to become a hero to save the bad guy. Bro said not everyone is the bad guy if they become that because they had no other choice and sometimes are misguided." Shirou said.

"You cannot judge people when you don't know them." Akame said.

"While I want to become the hero to protect the people I care about!" Seryu said with Kuro laying on her head.

"And we will help you achieve your dream. That's what a family does." Mine said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Kiritsugu looked at his children and thought of all the good they could try to do in their lifetime; it was only natural. All parents envision the amazing things their children could someday do.

Unfortunately, it was also natural for a parent to wonder what could go wrong. The Holy Grail War would never happen again, he'd seen to that himself. The explosive charges he'd placed along the city's leylines would destroy the Greater Grail system before the 60 years needed to recharge its mana. But if anything went wrong, his kids could be caught unprepared. Kiritsugu prided himself as a man who was always prepared for the worst. Which meant it would hypocritical to not worry about this plan failing as well. His children needed to know, no matter how unlikely another war was, they needed to know.

"Guys..." He said, his voice growing weaker by the moment. "If you want to be a hero, and protect your loved ones then you might need to be prepared for a war someday."

"Huh?" Was all the kids could respond with.

"Someday, when you're older..." He began. "You may need to participate in a war between mages and their Servants. If you want to be a true Hero, then you'll need to summon a Servant as well."

"How do we do that, Dad?" Shirou asked, worried.

Kiritsugu smiled at Shirou and placed his palm against the boy's chest, feeling the strength and warmth of his pulse. "Shirou, you've got everything you need, right in here." He smiled at his son

Shirou, touched by his father's encouragement nodded enthusiastically as he placed his hand on Kiritsugu's. "I'll do it dad. You don't have to worry. I'll be the hero Fuyuki needs if a war happens."

"That's good, son," The Magus Killer smiled.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Leone said.

"Yes, Leone?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Could you tell me where's your wife and your daughter's grave?" Leone said. "We want to visit them."

"They never found my wife's body, but If you want to visit her…" Kiritsugu said. It's true that Iris' body has become one with the grail, but he did make a small grave for her and now he'll tell where it was.

"About my daughter, she's still alive but I cannot meet her." Kiritsugu said.

"Why?" Kurome asked.

"Because she has been taken away from me." Kiritsugu said, remembering when he tried to take Illya from the Einzbern house.

"So our sister's still alive?" Lubbock said.

"Yes, sometimes I really miss her..." Kiritsugu said.

"Then when we're old enough we will find her and bring her back here so you, her, and we can all become a family again." Shirou said.

"You sure you will do that?" Kiritsugu said.

"I promise." Shirou said and Kiritsugu smiled.

"Heh! That's not only his promise, it's also our promise too!" Mine said and the others agree as well.

"Then that will be our promise to you, dad." Esdeath said. That made Kiritsugu smile, his vision growing dark.

He looked back up at the moon, which he could no longer see. "Your father's very tired,. I think I'll take a rest."

"Good night, dad." All his children said.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. The last thing the man would ever see was the look of hope and determination in his children's eyes as they promised they will save Illya.

Kiritsugu died, finally at peace.

* * *

 **Ok the next chapter of my fic. Ok I know Bols never show his face but I check wiki and find out they has a litter describeo his face so I use what I find and write to it. If you the time skip it to quick because I want do some arc before the war and I want that happen aftter Kiritsugu die.  
**

 **Hope you guy like the ways I tell about Teigu original. Some people say who I should give the Emiya crest some it said Esdeath should have but I like this ways. I show that they are the family. About that scene when h** ** **Kiritsugu** told about will split the crest and his last momments well I try my best to wirte it.  
**

 **So I decied that Shirou will not had a teigu for someone said since he has had Avalon he don't need another teigu. And Shirou can't tracing those teigu because for the power has the use must compatible with it. That mean the same with Archer.  
**

 **I had another idea you see since the crest has been split so it will not power so I think will let them learn another magic and Bols wife will help them. So I think will use the magic from Fairy Tail.**

 **If you guy like that idea please tell me and what magic they will learn.**

 **I still look to see what servent Emiya family member will summon and which hero is you guy want who please tell me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

"I am the bone of my sword"

That is what he always hear in his sleep.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"

He always dream about swords.

"I have created over a thousand blades"

He see him stand in a wastes land.

"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life"

"Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain"

He see countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wastes land

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"

"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival"

He look to see the sky is bathed in twilight from the extended horizon is look beautiful

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"

"I have no regrets. This is the only path"

Until it suddenly changer the view has been opaqued by a thick haze formed from embers and wisps of black smog produced by iron forging rising from the ground.

"So as I pray…."

"My whole life was…"

This it always what he has seen in his dream.

" **Unlimited Blade Works"**

Since he was adopted he always dream is a kingdom of rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wastes land.

He never understands what is mean and he never tell this to anyone even his family he don't want they worry since the other has been experiencing nightmares. He been keeping this only to himself.

But then when his father die his dream has changed. He still see himself in the wastes land but then it changer in to the hill. A beautiful hill with the green grass and the sky is bathed in dawn from the extended horizon. He look around he don't see countless swords anchored in the ground. Then from the horizon he see something coming. When is come close he can see a army clad in red armor with sword and shield. The army move forward behind them is the light of the sun is rising. He don't know what is mean but he know one thing when he look at the army. They make from scabbard.

Then he awake when he fell something licking his face. He open his eye and a white puppy look at him.

"Ok Kuro I awake now" Shirou said up from his bed the small dog now sit on his lap and look at him.

"Tell Seryu I has awake" Shirou said and Kuro walk out from the room. He then look around before get up and yawn.

"I still see that dream" Shirou said and walk to the bathroom.

After that he walked to the Kitchen. And he open the door to the Kitchen.

"Look who has decide to wake up now" Esdeath said sit on the table.

"You know is rare to see you are the last one wake up" Tatsumi said as he prepare the plate on the table.

"Yeah! Usually is you guy are the one want to sleep more" Chelsea said point as Lubbock, Mine and Leone.

"Heh! What about Kurome and Akame" Mine yell point at two. Akame right now watch TV while Kurome look at them and eat the snack from her bag.

"They wake up when I said breakfast" Seryu said while hold Kuro in her hand.

"So breakfast is word to wake them up" Sheele said at she look up from the book name How to cook for idiot.

"Why do you read that book Sheele?" Wave ask.

"Don't ask her that" Lubbock said.

"Well I want to cook a lunch for Taiga" Sheele said and you can see the horror in they face when they hear that.

"That good I think Taiga will love it " Esdeath smile but everyone can see the meaning behind that.

"Don't you think that is litter too much for Taiga" Leone said.

"Nope" that is all Esdeath can reply.

"Shirou why are you fear about Sheele cook for them" a voice said.

Sit in a near table is litter girl see has a golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wear a pink dresses.

"Not thing you just image "Shirou smile at the litter girl.

"So you awake Shirou" Bols said as he walk from the Kitchen.

"Good morning Bols-san" Shirou said.

"Everyone sit down breakfast is done" Behind Bols is a woman she has a long light brown hair and purple eyes wear a white dresses.

The two people Shirou see were Bols wife and daughter. After they father die at that night he told them about his dream and his family. Bols has decided move to this country with his family to take care them like Kiritsugu request.

It been two month since they father die. When they found out about everyone all frustrated and depressed. Mine and Sheele cry all day, Akame, Kurome and Seryu has not eat in a days. Chelsea has locked herself in the room. Leone and Esdeath sometime sit outside they room and look at the sky all night. And they boys they always go to dojo but they are not training only sit in there do nothing. It continue until Bulat has enough and He begin to drag every one of them out of there depressed say that they father will not happy after see his children always frustrated and depressed. Then the kids remember they promise with him at the night he death. They begin move on from his death. They house and living expenses was managed by Taiga grandfather Raiga Fujimura.

"Wow! The food is so good" Esdeath said.

"Yeah! You right" Akame said.

"Bols-san you a very luck when you had a very beautiful wife and a good cook too" Leone said.

"You guy make me embarrassing" Bols blush.

"We should eat hurry and go to school now guy" Mine said.

After that they has changer to they school uniform. Now they begin go to school but before that they has another place to go.

In front of them is the two grave one belong to Kiritsugu Emiya and another is belong to his wife Irisviel von Einzbern. They have request burial him beside his wife so they can come and pray they respect to both of them.

* * *

(Homurahara academy)

"So next week we will has exam so everyone need to prepare" The teacher said before go out from the class.

"Why always has exam in next week" Lubbock said.

"It not so bad Lubbock" Shirou said.

"You said that I but know you are freak out just like me" Lubbock said back it true Shirou is freak out inside.

"Come guy let place that aside and go to lunch I bet everyone is waiting" Wave said.

"Yeah" Tatasumi said.

They arrived to a nice spot at a bench under tree. Everyone in now sit in there and begin to eat they bento.

"So you guy has a test in next week" Esdeath said,

"Yeah! And it a math test" Lubbock said he is very bad in math.

"You should focus on the class if you want past that test" Mine said.

"Not everyone is smart like you Mine" Shirou said.

"You know there is one thing I always wonder" Wave said.

"And that would be?" Tatsumi ask.

"How Sheele always has good score in math went she is always answer wrong went teacher ask her" Wave said.

"That is a mystery we will not know like how many food Akame and Kurome can eat Ouch" Wave rub his head as Kurome hit his head.

"You should not talk that in front the girl" Chelsea said.

"I got a idea how we can pass the test" Lubbock said.

"And that would be?" Shirou said.

"We will take the answer in teacher room" Lubbock said.

"And how you goanna do that?" Leone said.

"With Tatsumi Incursio" Lubbock said as he grab his brother.

"What" Tatsumi said.

"You will use Incursio trump card to go in there and take the answer" Lubbock said.

"It that cheating right?" Sheele ask.

"Of course that is cheating" Mine said.

"You will not do that Lubbock" Esdeath said look at her brother.

"Come on Esdeath-nee chan" Lubbock said.

"If you do that I will freeze you before you can say stop"Esdeath said "You guy will stay in the house and study for the test. Akame, Mine and Chelsea will help you guy"

"If you cook more food to me, I will help" Akame said.

"Yes!" The boys said.

After eat they lunch they begin go back to they class room. When the boys with Kurome and Seryu begin go to they class.

"That mine" They hear the girl said and go to look the source. And they find a group three bullies surround a girl.

"That it mine" the girl said try to get the pink ribbon from the guy look like it the leader.

"If you want it try to take it back" The leader said and still hold the ribbon in his hand.

"Hey! Give back to her" Seryu said as she walk to them.

"Get lost" The leader said but Seryu snap the ribbon from his hand and kick the kid make him fall to the ground.

"You want a fight girl" The leader said as he stand on his feet. But Seryu quickly give another punch. The two boys come to help they leader

"Why don't choose someone you size" Shirou said he and the boy stand before them.

"What happen here" a voice said and they see Taiga walk to them.

"Fuji-nee those three try to bullied this girl" Shirou said point at the two boys and the leader now on the ground after hit another punch from Seryu.

"What! You three coming with me" Taiga said as she drag the three boy always.

"Are you ok" Seryu ask the girl. She has a violet hair and violet eyes. The girl nod.

"Here you ribbon" Seryu give back the ribbon.

"Thank" the girl said.

"You welcome! What is your name?" Seryu ask.

"My name is Sakura Matou" the girl answer.

"Sakura you are the one same class with me and Kurome" Seryu said as she point her and Kurome.

"My name is Seryu Emiya" Seryu said.

"She is from you class Seryu?" Shirou said.

"Yeah! She is always the quiet one in my class" Seryu said.

"Why those guys bully you?" Shirou ask.

"Because they see I always alone" Sakura said.

"I see' Shirou said "So Sakura you want to be friend with us?"

Sakura eye wide "Y You want to be friend with me?"

"Yeah" Shirou smile.

"Then yes" Sakura smile.

"What you guy doing class is about to star" the teacher call the kid. They quickly go back to they class. On the way back to they class.

"So Sakura are you free this weekend" Seryu ask.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"I want invite you come to my house" Seryu said.

"I had to ask my grandfather" Sakura said.

"Cool! I will wait you answer" " Seryu said and go first leave Sakura alone with Kurome.

"Do you like cookie?" Kurome ask.

"Eh! Yes" Sakura said and Kurome give a few cookies from her bag.

"Thank" Sakura said and eat the cookie.

* * *

Sakura entered her home quietly… but not unnoticed.

"I see you've been going out occasionally during today." Zouken Matou mused

curiously. "Have you made a friend?"

Sakura knew better than to lie to the seemingly frail old man. "Yes. They are from Emiya family and two of them are same with my class." She answered bluntly.

The old man's eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before they lowered again. "Emiya? Is they father's name by chance Kiritsugu Emiya?"

"I don't know." She replied somewhat nervous. If her new friend had her grandfather's interest already…

"I see…" He mused, almost disappointed. He shook his head in seemingly pity before walking away, his soft steps unheard and his cane barely making any more sound than that. "You can play with them so long as you do not use it as an excuse to skip your training…"

The girl remained quiet for several seconds, not truly believing that the old demon had given her so much leniency. "Th-thank you." She quickly bowed before going straight to her room, not believing her fortune or this turn of events…

" Emiya" Zouken mused as he went down the secret staircase down to where he kept his familiars. "… If one of them truly is the heir to Kiritsugu… then he or she would no doubt be a contender for the next war…" The old man knew that the next Heaven's Feel ritual would occur far sooner than anticipated. His study of Sakura's body with the implanted shards of the previous grail and his knowledge of the structure of the ritual itself had told him this much. "… It would be wise to keep an eye on them for the time being…" He smirked. "This war should prove to be more interesting than I had originally anticipated… and I may have come to possess a new key piece sooner than expected…"

But Zouken did not know that his plan will be his end soon when it involve to Emiya family.

* * *

"So when you guys go back to class you guy encounter with girl been bully by three kid and you guy help her?" Esdeath ask as they walk back to they home.

"And we become friend with her" Shirou said.

"I ask her come to play with us in the weekend but she said she has to ask her grandfather" Seryu said.

"I see" Esdeath nod.

"Hey guy" A voice call them and they saw Bulat wave to them.

"Bro" Tatsumi said.

"So you guy just come back from school?" Bulat ask.

"Yes" Wave said.

"So Bulat-nisan how is a job" Leone said.

"Is good but my boss not let me go back my old hairstyle" Bulat said. They can see his hair are down instant the hair he always has.

"Well! You old hair style make people think you are thug so because of that you boss make you has to changer you hair style" Esdeath point out.

"Why those guy thugs has to wear that hair style" Bulat cry and everyone sweet drop.

"At least you can still do that hair style when you are not in the job" Leone said.

And they go back to they house with Bulat and joint the diner. After that the boys has been drag to study the math for the exam is a horror for the boy especially Lubbock.

And that night Shirou continue dream about sword and scabbard.

* * *

In the city. A lone woman run to find help she has been chasing by someone. No matter she hide. It always find out. She continue run until see run to a alley only find out it a dead end.

"What a precious head we has here" The woman hear a voice and turn back.

"P-Pleas, I will do whatever you want anything" the woman beg.

Anything you say? Alright, then I'll have you head as my trophy!" A voice said as laugh.

The last thing the woman see is man has three eyes.

* * *

 **OK first I want to say that someone tell me find bete and I still looking for it.  
**

 **Here is the list of servent Emiya family will summon**

 **Shirou-Saber: Artoria Pendragon**

 **Akame-Saber: Mordred**

 **Mine-Archer: Oda Nobunaga  
**

 **Leone-Archer: Atalanta**

 **Tatsumi-Lancer:**

 **Wave-Lancer:**

 **Lubbock-Rider:**

 ******-Rider:**

 **Esdeath-Caster:**

 ******-Caster:**

 **Kurome-Berserker:**

 **Seryu-** **Berserker: Frankenstein  
**

 **Sheele-Assassin:**

 **Chelsea-Assassin:**

 **I still look to see what class servent Emiya family member will summon and which hero is you guy want who please tell me. This it not final the servent can still be chance.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to lulurensu.**

A kingdom in rubble, littered with countless swords anchored on the ground like grave markers in a wasteland. The view changed to a hill, a beautiful hill with the green grass and the sky is bathed in dawn from the extended horizon.

On the horizon, an army clad in red armor arose, with their weapons and shields. The army marched onward, the sun rising behind them.

"We are the scabbards of our sword."

* * *

Shirou woke up, gasping for his breath.

It was that dream again. The army was imprinted on his mind, and he seemed to hear something before he woke up.

"We are the scabbards of our sword." Shirou mumbled.

What did when they said they were the scabbards of their sword? The dreams bothered him and plagued his mind. First it was the hill of swords, and now an army marching as the sun rose up from the sky. What meaning was in those dreams? Why did he always dream it? Why is it always the sword and scabbard?

Shirou looked at the time, and saw that was morning now. He stood up go to the bathroom, washed his face, and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast with Tatsumi and Wave.

* * *

"Wave, another one for me." Kurome said as she gave Wave her bowl.

"You know, I wonder between you and Akame, who is eats the most?" Tatsumi asked.

"We should have a competition to see who eats the most." Lubbock suggested.

"I thought we already have that?" Shirou inquired.

"Please don't do that." Mine said.

"If that happens, would that mean the two of us can eat as much as we can?" Akame asked, sparkles appearing in her eyes. Kurome did the same.

Everyone sweat dropped at the statement. It was then Bulat turned to the TV and turned it on. It opened to a news channel, where a reporter stood and giving out his report.

"Last night the police have found another body," The reporter stated, "The body is shown to have been beheaded, and showing that this is the sixth victim that has been killed by the new serial killer.

"This killer, or as the police call The Beheader, has been causing these atrocities for the past two months and no one still has found out who he is. This has caused a commotion towards the public. They fear that what happened ten years ago during the time, when serial killer Ryuunosuke Uryuu was still up and about, will happen again."

A picture of Ryuunosuke appeared next to the reporter.

"The police have now advised to the people of the city that going out during the night is dangerous and unadvisable. Meanwhile, they will continue searching this man and bring him to justice." The reporter ended his report.

"Bulat! Have you found anything about that killer?!" Bols asked while continuing to watch the news.

"No. This guy is good in hiding, and he always kill his victim where nobody can see or hear them." Bulat answered.

"What are you guys doing to be able catch him?" Bols asked another question.

"We have increased the security of the city by stationing more police in different areas of the city and setting up security cameras in important buildings such as offices and banks. We'll begin the increasing tonight and I hope that we would catch him soon before even more chaos would arise." Bulat stated, taking a small bite of his food.

"But how will you catch the guy when you don't even know what he looks like?" Bols asked.

"At the fourth attack, we were able to get some witnesses to give us some information on who he is. But all they described about the killer was that they looked crazy." Bulat spoke and sighed.

"Why do they think he's crazy?" Bols asked.

"They say that the killer has something on his forehead, it looked like a third eye and it can move. Because of that, they think he has imaged it." Bulat said.

"Oh, I see now." Bols said.

"What about you? You think he imaged it?" Mrs Bols ask.

"I think that it is an important factor to be able identify the identity of the killer, so I will keep my eye on it." Bulat replied, and then he took a glance at the clock and noticed the time.

"I have to go now. See you guys later!" Bulat stood up and bid farewell to the others.

He turned back to them before he walking out of the room.

"You should all be careful when go out at night. Stay at home if you don't have anything to do." Bulat said with serious tone in his voice.

"We will, Bulat-niisan!" They all said together and Bulat left the room.

They continued to eat the food before they proceeded to go to school.

* * *

At the lunchtime, they sat in their usual place. But this time, Sakura joined them too.

"Sakura, your bento is so good!" Seryu commented as she ate the food happily.

"Thank you, Seryu." Sakura spoke with a smile.

"So, did you ask you grandfather about coming to our house this weekend?" Seryu asked.

Sakura nodded, "He said I can go."

"That's great!" Seryu exclaimed and smiled.

"Have you all prepared for the test next week?" Esdeath suddenly asked.

"Mine, Akame and Chelsea had helped us with the test." Tatsumi spoke.

"Mmhmm, I can't believe that you guys cannot even solve a simple math problem!" Mine yelled, glaring at the boy.

"I have to agree with her. The math is very easy." Chelsea spoke up, lifting her finger.

"Come on! So we didn't get solve it during our first time, but the second time we did, we were able to solve it!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"No excuses." Akame huffed out.

Kurome just sighed and handed to Sakura a cookie, "Here."

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile. She took the cookie and before she could even take a nibble, she noticed how everyone was looking at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Why are you all…looking at me?" Sakura asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, we're just surprised to see that you are the second person that Kurome has given cookies to." Leone said.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head.

"You see, Kurome loves to eat cookies and she doesn't usually share it to anyone." Esdeath said.

As she said this, Esdeath remembered the time when Kurome hit Lubbock and even try to use her Teigu on him when he accidentally ate one of her cookies. Esdeath and Akame had to calm her down and make Lubbock buy ten bags of snacks as an apology to Kurome.

"When she gives a cookie to you, that means that she really likes you!" Leone exclaimed.

"Oh, who was the first one?" Sakura asked.

"Wave." Shirou answered with a chucke. The memory of the event was still fresh in his mind. After Wave took care Kurome's hand when the accident happened and caused a cut on Kurome's head, she gave him her thanks and shoved her cookie down to his throat.

When lunch ended, they started to walk back to their classrooms. When they reached their classroom, they found a girl with black hair tied into twin-tails standing at the front door of their class.

Shirou recognized the girl, "…Tohsaka? Do you need something from us?"

"I want to ask you guy something." Rin said, her arms crossed and her eyes giving daggers at each of them.

"What do you want to ask?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you want from Sakura?" Rin asked.

"Huh?" They were all confused.

"Are you trying to hurt her?" Rin asked again, the tone in her voice grew harsher.

"What the hell you talking about?! Why we should hurt her?" Mine exclaimed back to Rin..

"Answer the question, copycat." Rin spoke coldly.

"Hey, you are the one who copied me!" Mine retorted back loudly.

"Calm down, Mine! As for you," Wave looked at Rin, "No, we are not even going to try and hurt Sakura. We are her friends." Wave spoke as he held back Mine from letting her hurt Rin.

"Well, that's good. If I find out you try to hurt her though…I will make sure you regret it." Rin spoke, before she started to walk back to her own class.

"What the hell wrong with her?" Akame wondered, "She's trying to protect Sakura just like she is her sister but I never see her interact or even be around Sakura."

"Maybe she talks to Sakura in secret" Chelsea said.

"Who knows." Tatsumi spoke and they returned to their classes.

* * *

As Rin walked back to her home, her mind was filled with thoughts about today.

The apprentice magus had long attempted to emulate her father, to be noble and faultless. She was always trying her hardest to make things seem as elegant as possible.

…It would explain why their magecraft was based around using jewelry to some extent, despite the financial ramifications...

However Rin was not only a young and rather inexperienced magus, but a girl with a rather short fuse and, unfortunately, many buttons. She hated her guardian Kirei Kotomine, she had a large competitive streak, she despised being looked down upon, she didn't like to admit defeat or being shown up, and she didn't like surprises.

So when she walked to the middle school and detected the presence of few other magi, she was not only surprised but pissed as well. The unidentified group had used a fair amount of magic recently. But nowadays, they weren't using any of it now.

Why was there another magus in her family's territory? The only ones that should be in Fuyuki city are herself, those in the Matou family, and Kirei. Kirei's at the church and other than Zouken and… well, her sister.

She watched her sister from distance to make sure she was doing all right. When she saw the Emiyas play with Sakura, she had to make sure that they wouldn't hurt her. Now, she had to go back to her house and stay at home because there was a serial killer in the city. It reminded her of the time when she bumped into the serial killer during the Fourth Holy Grail War. She was lucky to have survived that day.

* * *

"You know Seryu, when Bols said that you and Teigu had weapons inside it, I never thought that there would be this many firearms in it!" Tatsumi exclaimed as eyed the weapon Seryu was holding.

After school, they went to the mansion wherein they would train with the Teigu. Today, they wanted to see the weapons of Seryu and Teigu.

On her shoulders were eight missile turrets, four for each shoulder. On her left hand is a long range, anti-tank rifle while her right hand held the missiles. This is just three of ten weapons that the Teigu had in store for her.

"Only three of these can destroy a larger area." Wave said, looking at the weapon.

"Maybe I shouldn't use this in a place with many people" Seryu said as she placed the weapon back to Kuro's mouth and the dog swallowed it whole.

"You know, it's the time that we should go back now." Shirou spoke, pointing at the clock on the wall.

They all picked their weapons and prepared themselves to go home. Minutes later, they stood at the front door of the mansion. Shirou locked the door and they briskly walked back home.

"So, did something happen in class today?" Esdeath asked.

"After the lunch, when we were going back to class, we stumbled upon Rin." Shirou said.

"What did she want from you guys?" Leon asked.

"She thought that we were going to hurt Sakura." Tatsumi spoke.

"And she said that if we hurt Sakura, which we wouldn't of course, she will make us regret it!" Wave exclaimed.

"Sounds like a big sister threat to me." Esdeath sighed.

"O-Oh!" Tatsumi suddenly spoke up and everyone turned to him. "I forgot my school bag in the mansion!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"But we're almost home…" Mine muttered but Tatsumi didn't seem to hear her.

"I will come back to take it." Tatsumi exclaimed and he started to sprint back to the mansion.

Shirou sighed, "He forgot that I was holding the key to the mansion."

"You go after him, Shirou." Esdeath told him and Shirou started to walk to the direction where Tatsumi ran off to.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot my bag." Tatsumi sighed in relief as he slung the school bag on his shoulders.

"You should check first if you have all your things before leaving, okay?" Shirou told him, locking the door of the mansion once again.

"Sorry, Shirou." Tatsumi apologized.

He bowed down to his brother and Shirou told him it was all right. They started to walk back to the house once again, and it was already night time. Tatsumi was left to his thoughts.

"Hey Shirou, there is something I want to ask you." Tatsumi spoke up after moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"I know we always have these nightmares about the fire, but…I noticed that you seemed to be dreaming about something else and you try to hide it from us." Tatsumi spoke, looking at his brother worriedly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Shirou lied, as he already knew what Tatsumi had just said.

"Don't try to lie me, Shirou. I know you're hiding something. There are nights when I hear you say in your slumber something about the 'bone of my sword' or 'withstood pain to create many weapons.' Those words seemingly have no connection to our nightmares.

"You need to tell us what is happening, Shirou. We are family."

Shirou was about to say something when they heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching them.

"Look what we have here, two precious heads!" a voice spoke. The tone of the voice was deep and was filled with madness.

Stepping away from the shadows, a man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared. He wore a black trench coat, and there were two blades held tightly on his hands. But what caught their attention the most, was the man's forehead had some sort of big eye on it.

"It's been a long time since I found two young boys' heads!" The man said, lifting up his blade and licking it. The two boys felt frightened, but that won't mean they would back down.

"Who are you?!" Tatsumi and Shirou asked to the man.

"If I remember correctly, everyone knows me as the Beheader! Yes, it the fits the nickname for me, Zanku the Beheader." The man laughed heartily as if the name was something worth of being proud of.

Tatsumi and Shirou's eyes widened, so this man was the serial kiler that the police were trying to find?! Thoughts flooded in their mind, thinking whether they should run or try to stop him.

"What make you think you guy can stop me?" Zanku suddenly asked.

"What?! How can he…" Shirou gulped.

"Read you thoughts?" Zanku asked, and gave the answer to them by pointing to the eye on his forehead.

"I found it in one of my own victim's house! It was able to make me can read the minds of people!" Zanku exclaimed and he laughed again.

"This thing makes things easier and helped me escape from the police and find my victims easily.

"Now, you boys can't run because no matter what you do, I will find you with your thoughts." Zanku spoke.

Zanku charged at them with a blade aiming for the two boys. Shirou quickly traced two blades on his hands and blocked the killer's strike that was about to hit them with his two swords.

"You have nice ability." Zanku commented, the eye on his forehead looking at Shirou intently.

"So you are something call magus, huh? And that boy to!" Zanku exclaimed, before dodging the strike coming from Tatsumi, who was now holding a sword as well, "This is the first time I met a magus who is very good in their abilities. You will make a fine addition in my collection!"

"Sorry but we won't ever be! Incursio!" Tatsumi screamed and he stabbed the sword to the ground. Bright light appeared from below and when it died down, there stood in Tatsumi clad in armor and holding a spear.

"Intersting! Looks like my prey this time will give me a worthy fight!" Zanku grinned and charged at Tatsumi.

When he came close, he raised his arm above Tatsumi's head to slash it down on his head. But Tatsumi reacted quickly, using the handle of his spear to block his attack. The young boy noticed an opening on Zanku's lower body and managed to kick Zanku on the belly. The man fell to the ground. Despite on how Zanku can read Tatsumi's thoughts and know Tatsumi's moves, Incursio enhanced Tatsumi's physical capabilities, making him move faster than Zanku before he could even react.

Zanku held on to his stomach; the attack from Tatsumi had hurt him really bad. Tatsumi walked slowly to the now fallen serial killer.

"We will capture you and hand you over to the police" Tatsumi spoke. Suddenly, he stopped his movements and Shirou noticed him.

In front of Tatsumi now is not Zanku, but his is father, Emiya Kiritsugu.

"D-Dad…?" Tatsumi spoke and his armor disappeared. He was shaking, and was sweating.

"Tatsumi, what wrong?!" Shirou asked.

Zanku used this chance to attack him. He picked up his blade and prepared himself to stab Tatsumi, but Tatsumi's haze faded out instantly, rushing his movements, and managed to block the attack with a new traced blade that he created. Zanku jumped away moments after, and Tatsumi moved back as well.

"Tatsumi, why did your armor disappear?!" Shirou rushed to Tatsumi.

"I-I just saw dad…" Tatsumi spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Hehe, that is one of more thing about this eye's power." Zanku suddenly spoke up, and the two boys turned their attention to him, "I can create an illusion of your most precious person. They will appear before me…before your very eyes."

"Then…what I just saw, it was just an illusion!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Anger rose inside of him, with the thought that someone like him would fake to be his father!

"Well, you can't fight your most precious person, right?" Zanku asked.

Then he charged to the boys again. Tatsumi was about to use Incursio once more, but Zanku kicked him on the stomach before he could do it. Shirou traced a sword and tried to hit the man, but Zanku managed to dodge the attack and stab Shirou at his shoulder.

"Sh-Shirou!" Tatsumi yelled and tried to get up despite the pain on his stomach.

"Stay down, boy." Zanku walked up to Tasumi and held him firmly to the ground with one foot. He used his other foot to kick away the swords that were nearby Tatsumi, "I have to admit, you guys were so much fun! But, I believe it's time for you two boys to die."

Zanku lifted his blade and was prepared to behead Tatsumi, while Shirou was on the ground, holding onto his injured shoulder.

"NO!" Shirou screamed. He has to help Tatsumi, but his whole body hurt and his shoulder ached. It bled, staining his shurt. There was not enough time to rush and block the attack that was about to occur. He had promised to become a hero to protect everyone he cared about.

"We are the scabbards of our sword." The words suddenly left Shirou's mouth, and all his magic circuits lit up.

"Time to die, boy." Zanku spoke and swung his blade down.

Blood shot onto Tatsumi face, and his eyes widened as he saw what happened.

"W…What…?" Zanke spoke.

His eyes widened as he looked to his chest. He saw that a spear had pierced his chest, and he looked behind him. The spear was held by a figure clad in heavy armor. The amor look like knight armor and the head resembled like a dragon. Then, he looked at Shirou who was looking at him in shock.

"Your…body is made…of swords and…you carry a…scabbard." Zanke said.

That's all Shirou heard before the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Shirou found himself in a wasteland, with countless swords on the ground. The scenery changed to a hill, and there was an army marching down to him.

"We are the scabbards of our sword."

"Steel is our body and fire is our blood."

Then, he suddenly woke up. He found himself not in his room, and panicked a bit as he looked around. He realized he was in a hospital ward.

"Onii-chan! You're awake!" A voice spoke and he fell back to the bed. Looking down to see who hugged him, he was face to face with a cryng Seryu.

"Guys, he's awake!" Seryu exclaimed door opened and Shirou saw that everyone in his family with Bols and Bulat had entered the room.

Esdeath sighed and a tear fell from her eye, "You made us worry…"

"What happened?" Shirou asked, a bit confused by what was currently happening.

"You and Tatsumi were attack by Zanku the Beheader." Bulat stated.

When Bulat finished stating that sentence, the memories of what happened appeared in his mind. The sight of Zanku, the fight between him and Tatsumi, when Tatsumi said Kiritsugu appeared before him, Zanku defeating Tatsumi, and then….

"Is Tatsumi okay?" Shirou asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Shirou." A voice spoke and Shirou turned to the direction of the voice. Next to him on a bed, was.

"W-What happened after I got unconscious?" Shirou asked.

"Well, since you didn't come home yet around that time, Bulat and I went out to look for you. When we were nearby the mansion, we found Zanku killed and on the floor while Tatsumi was holding onto you. You were both injured so we called the ambulance." Bols spoke.

"Thank God that you're both alive!" Bulat sighed in relief, "Well, I need to go and make my report now. I'll be back."

Bulat left the room hurriedly, leaving everyone else alone with Shirou.

"So what truly happened?" Shirou asked.

"When you were unconscious, there was this guy in armor that killed Zanku and then he disappeared! Then Bulat and Bols came by and called the ambulance when he saw we were injured. He noticed also the eye on Zanku's forehead and he showed it to Bols." Tatsumi explained it all without even taking a breath.

"Turns out that the thing on Zanku's forehead is a Teigu named Spectator. And well…you already know its power." Bols spoke.

"Shirou, do you know anything about that armor guy?" Akame asked.

"I…think I'm the one who summoned it." Shirou said.

"What do you mean?" Mine asked.

Shirou decided that it was time to tell everyone about his dream about the hill of swords, and the army that marched to him.

"From what you told me, those were Zanku's last words before he died according to Tatsumi. I think I know what happened!" Bols exclaimed.

"What happened?" Shirou asked.

"You have a Reality Marble. It is one of the most powerful forms of magecraft, which materializes the inner world and projects it to reality. But what you dreamt is worrying me." Bols spoke.

"Why?" Shirou asked.

"It look like you that you have two Reality Marbles. One is based on weapons and the other is based on an army. But I never heard or saw a person having two Reality Marbles." Bols said.

"So what I gonna do?"

"Right now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we will concern ourselves with this." Esdeath spok. She started to push everyone out of the room and moments later; only Shirou and Tatsumi were left in the room.

Shirou and Tatsumi looked at each other and sighed before deciding to rest. That night, Shirou continued to dream about the sword and the scabbard.

What he didn't know about the fight with Zanku, was it was just the beginning of something much bigger that has yet to come.

 **The next chapter. Now everyone know Shirou not have one but two Reality Marble. Zanku the Beheader show up and dead.  
**

 **Now after see the new servent been release in Fate Grand Oder I had list the potential servent to you guy choice.** **  
**

 **Shirou: Artoria Pendragon**

 **Akame: Mordred, Attila, Boudica,Gawain, Bedivere  
**

 **Mine: Oda Nobunaga, Francis Drake, Anne Bonny & Mary Read, Billy the Kid, Calamity Jane  
**

 **Leone:Robin Hood, Atalanta, Tamamo Cat, Artemis and Orion.  
**

 **Tatsumi:Hector, Achilles, Chiron, Brynhild,** **Suzuka Gozen,  
**

 **Wave:** **Hector, Achilles, Chiron,Leonidas, Tamamo no Mae,  
**

 **Lubbock:Arash, Edward Teach, Alexander, Astolfo  
**

 **Esdeath:Le Chevalier d'Eon,** **Scathach,The Phantom of the Opera, Carmilla,Elizabeth Bathory  
**

 **Kurome:Gilles de Rais (Saber), Charles-Henri Sanson, Kiyohime, Eric Bloodaxe, Lancelot.  
**

 **Seryu: Frankenstein, Charles Babbage, Nikola Tesla, Siegfried, Henry Jekyll & Hyde** **  
**

 **Sheele:Hans Christian Andersen, William Shakespeare, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Nursery Rhyme, Medea, Leonardo da Vinci, Jack the Ripper  
**

 **Chelsea:Euryale, Stheno, Semiramis, Hassan of Serenity, No Name Assassin.  
**

 **That is the list I think you guy can tell which servent you guy want** **Emiya family member will summon**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Buttonspaz.**

"We are the scabbards of our sword"

"Shirou" A voice said.

"Steel is our body and fire is our blood."

"Shirou" A voice called, slightly louder.

"We have created over a thousand soldiers"

"Shirou Emiya!" Was the shout, accompanied by the feeling of something being brought down.

* * *

Shirou sighed as he stood outside the class with two water bucket on his hands. This was his punishment for sleeping inside his class. As being one week after Zanku accident. Shirou and Tatsumi had to stay in hospital for two days for the doctor to see were fine. Their family had come to visit him and Tatsumi after school. They were released on the doctors' orders, seeing that they were fine.

When the two got home. They'd been welcomed by a party made by his family, with food being cooked by Wave and Bols wives. He also heard that Bulat-nisan had been promoted for finding Zanku. Bulat had declined saying that he wasn't the one that found Zanku, but his boss would have none of it. The next day after the party Bols began to explain to Shirou about Reality Marble.

"And because Reality Marble is close to real magic the number of people can use it is very small" Bols said after he finished explaining about Reality Marble to Shirou and the others.

"So that means Shirou can summon an army of warriors from his head?" Sheele ask.

"You could say that" Mine said with a sweat drop.

"But he can't use his Reality Marble every time he wants. He needs training to use it to its fullest potential" Esdeath said.

"What makes me worried is that Shirou had two reality marbles" Bols said "Because a reality marble is quite literally the manifestation soul. Everyone has one soul, therefore giving them a reality marble"

"But Shirou hd two reality marbles that means he has two souls?" Kurome ask.

"Yes! But how he can have two souls" Bols said as he tried hard to think of an answer.

"And from what he said, his first one is focused on weapons and the second is focused on those warriors" Lubbock pitched in.

"Did Zanku say something before he died?" Akame said.

"He said that Shirou's body was made of swords and that he carried a scabbard" Tatsumi added.

"His body was of swords? That means he talked about Shirou's origin and elemental" Leone said.

Since Bols and Kiritsugu taught them about Magecraft he had them check their origin and elemental. And all of them had very different origin and elemental to normal magus. Like Shirou. His origin and elemental are both swords.

"Then what did he mean you carried a scabbard?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the feeling when Dad found me." Shirou suddenly said, a light of recognition entering his eyes.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean Onii-chan?" Seryu asked.

"When Dad found us after he checked Tatsumi, he began to check me to see if I was fine or not, I felt something enter my body" Shirou said.

"That means Kiritsugu put something into your body, and based on what Zanku said, he put a scabbard in you" Bols said.

"But why did he do that?" Shirou asked.

"I don't know." Bols admitted, shaking his head.

"That means the first reality marble already belonged to Shirou. Whereas the second began to form when Dad put that scabbard inside Shirou" Esdeath said

"That can be answered" Bols said "But right now I need to train Shirou on how to materialize his reality marble"

After that Bols began teaching him anything he knew about reality marble's and focused him on the first one, seeing as it was already inside him

Unlimited Blade Works.

The reality marble based on swords with his skill in projection with reinforcement. With it he could create any weapon he saw previously at any point in his life. Using the Ten count aria and in the form of a poem. Since he had heard the poem inside his head, he could call upon it. Unfortunately, he wasn't powerful enough to call it out.

"Earth calling Shirou" Lubbock's voice snapped Shirou from his thoughts.

"Heh! Lubbock " Shirou smirked "What are you doing outside?"

"It's already lunch break Shirou, the teacher left five minutes ago." Lubbock said.

"And we've been trying to call you since the teach left." Tatsumi dead panned.

"Sorry" Shirou said sheepishly

"Let's go! Everyone is waiting for us!" Wave said.

"So Shirou, care to tell me what you were dreaming about during class?" Was Esdeath's cold voice, sending a chill down his spine.

"Well you see Esdeath, when I listened to the lesson I somehow felt tired, then after few minutes I began to sleep and heard a voice in my dream." Shirou admitted nervously.

"What did the voice say?" Esdeath responded, death glare still on her face.

"It's another piece of the poem from my second reality marble" Shirou said.

"Another one?" Esdeath curiously asked, forgetting her anger for the moment.

"Yeah! It said that we've created over a thousand soldiers!" Shirou said.

"With that we have another piece of the poem belong to your second reality marble" Tatsumi said.

"Do you see that the poem in his first reality marble and his second are very similar to each other with little differences" Mine said.

"Yes! Like 'I am the bone of my sword' while the second is 'We are the scabbards of our sword'" Akame said.

"Maybe those two reality marbles are related to each other" Kurome piped up.

"I'm not sure about that, one is weapon while the other is a warrior" Shirou said.

"Let place that aside" Leone said "How was your guy's test?"

"Me, Akame, Chelsea and Sheele did good" Mine said proudly.

"We did good on the test, thanks to you girls." Tatsumi said.

"Of course, after all we had to spend most of our time making sure you dump heads understood the questions." Chelsea smirked.

"So you boys better find way to repay it" Mine said.

"Ok! How about we cook your favorite dishes?" Wave offered, and judging from Akame's happy look, he hit the nail on the head.

"And do our house work for a month!" Mine said.

"Heh! That's too much!" Lubbock said.

"Well! But that test is very important because if you guys don't pass. You guys will spend your whole summer in school" Chelsea pointed out.

"I guess cooking their favorite dish and doing their chores for a month is better than staying in school for all summer" Tatsumi admitted.

"True" Shirou said, agreeing with his brother.

* * *

In an unknown location.

A tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes could be seen walking up a staircase. He wore a dark gray suit of armor, white pants and a red cloak. He soon came upon a massive door, opening it as soon as he was close enough and walking in.

"It's good to see you could join us Budo" A male voice spoke from within.

The voice belonged to a large, tall man with amber eyes and long grey hair and beard, as well as a mustache. He wore a grey jacket with a brown belt, green pants and brown boots, with a white coat on top. He sat on the table filled to the brim with food while the man ate a chicken wing.

"Tell me Honest, is it true that Najenda decided to betray us?" The man known as Budo asked.

"Yes! It's true! She also took Susanoo with her" Honest said as he continued to eat his food.

"And why you don't send someone after her?" Budo asked as he clenched his fist.

"Relax Budo! I already sent The Three Beasts to go after her, we will catch her in no time" Honest said.

"They better do a good job. We already lost a lot of Teigu in the Fuyuki City fire" Budo said.

"I know and lot of good Teigu too" Honest said.

"I also hear that you had found another Teigu" Budo asked.

"Yes! Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema " Honest said.

"Did you sent someone to take it?" Budo ask.

"I already sent the Four Rakshasa Demons" Honest said.

"With that we have 15 Teigu on our side if we count Susanoo too" Budo said

"Quite a shame, that fire. We would've had 28 otherwise." Honest said.

"Yes a great shame! But at least we still have a chance to find out those remaining Teigu" Budo said

"After we find the remaining Teigu nobody will stand in the way of our glorious kingdom!" Honest shouted with splendor.

"To glory of our kingdom" Budo responded and soon walked out of the room.

"That bastard still thinks that our goal is the revival that old kingdom" A voice soon said after Budo left.

"Let him think that son. Soon we will not need him anymore" Honest said looking behind him.

Walking out from a shadow a young man with tan skin, green eyes and white hair He had a X-shaped scar on his face. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants.

"So Syura how is your project" Honest asked.

"The Chimera is developing splendidly, we already tested them in a small town" Syura said.

"How is The Mage's Association responding to your litter experiment?"

"Well! They think the massacre was done by some Dead Apostle"

"Good, we don't need them with the Church after us right now"

"Don't worry old man, after we have enough Teigu we had nothing to fear from them. Even those Dead Apostle Ancestors and Counter Guardian will be nothing to us!"

"Yes! But don't underestimate them, especially the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors." Was Honest's cautious response.

"If you say so old man" Syura said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Finally! We passed the test!" Shirou exclaimed.

"Yea! Thanks to Fuji-nee we know the test results" Wave said.

"That means we won't stay in the summer vacation" Lubbock muttered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Can't wait for the summer" Tatsumi said.

"Do you boys know that there's still three months until the summer vacation?" Mine said.

"Let them be Mine, besides that means they will have to do our chores for a month" Chelsea spoke haughtily.

"That means I can have more time to read my new book" Sheele said, showing them the book in question. They all peered in and a collective sweat drop ran down the back of the groups heads.

"How to cook for airhead…" Mine read aloud in exasperation.

"You still want to cook after what happened to Bulat?" Shirou said.

"Well he said I cooked well! He also said that if I read a book my cooking will be a hundred times better!" Sheele admitted.

"Does she know that Bro just said that to make her happy?" Lubbock whispered to Tatsumi.

"Just let her think that" Tatsumi wispered back.

The teacher chose that moment to watch in, resulting in everyone taking their seats.

"Class before we start! We have some new transfer students" The teacher said, making everyone look at each other.

"That's pretty late for a transfer" Wave said to Shirou.

"Yea! Only three months before summer starts" Shirou said.

"Why did someone decide to transfer at a time like this?" Tatsumi wondered.

Then suddenly, one boy and three girls walked into the classroom.

"Hello my name is Manaka Sajyou" The first girl said. she had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Misaya Reiroukan" The second girl said. She had red eyes and long black hair tied into a half up.

"My name is Ricott Pronema" The third said her name, as everyone looked at her, they suddenly turned around to Mine.

Looking at both Mine and Ricott Pronema you could see why, Ricott looked just like Mine with same long pink hair tied in twin-tails, only short, while also having green eyes.

"Ah! Another Mine!" Was Sheele's shocked response.

"No she's not" Mine rebutted.

"But she looks just like you" Sheele said "She even has same hair and same eyes"

"Her eyes is green while mine are pink" Mine said.

"Oh! Then she will be Mine number 3 after Mine number 2" Sheele said and Rin's left eye twitched.

"OK! If you guys want to discuss anything do it in lunch break!" The teacher said before signaling for the last student.

"My name is Asutsuo Johhan Faust" The boy introduced. He had a black hair with green eyes.

"Hope we can get all long" Asutsuo let out a small laugh that sent shudders down the spines of the students.

"That's creepy" Being their collective thought.

* * *

"We have some new transfer students joining us today." The teacher said in Esdeath and Leon's class. And two student walked in, one boy and one girl.

"My name is Najenda hope we can get along" The first student is a young girl with had a long sliver hair tied in a braid.

"My name is Run is nice to meet you all" The second student is young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes.

"Run and Najenda are new to this city so let's welcome them" The teacher said.

* * *

"Hi my name is Ayaka Sajyou" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"She and her sister, who is in another class, transferred to this school recently. So be nice to her" The teacher warned.

"Now let see where Ayaka should sit" The teacher scan the room to find seat.

"Ayaka! You can sit between Kurome and Seryu" The teach point at the table between the two girls.

Ayaka moved to the table and sat down.

"Hi my name Seryu Emiya and that is my sister Kurome Emiya" Seryu introduced her with Kurome.

"Nice to meet you" Ayaka said.

* * *

Bols sat outside and looked at the sky as it began to darken.

"Something wrong dear?" Bols wife asked as she sat next to him.

"I think there's a storm coming" Bols said.

"Your right! I thought they said the weather will be good today" Bols wife said.

Despite his wife misunderstanding what he meant. Bols couldn't bring himself to correct her. For he had a feeling that something big was on the horizon, something that would change the life of many people. All he could do is wait, and hope that he was wrong.

* * *

 **Budou, Honest and Syura had show up. And look like Run and Najenda also here. And yes Ayaka and her sister Manaka had show up and with her them is Misaya Reiroukan not see many story take about her. It look like a big storm is coming. Also Ricott Pronema and Asutsuo Johhan Faust will had a big role in this story. If you guy wonder there will be story arc take about them.  
**

 **So chapter 5 of Fate Grand Order had been and with that is new Servant. I had to say they are look good. Lancer Alter is awesome and Billy the Kidd look nice .**

 **Except two servant:  
**

 **Edison seriouly a Lion who the hell design this guy and his Noble Phantasm Edison Century Fox that is fucking lame**

 **Florence Nightingale is a Berserker, How the hell she in that class I think she should be a Caster class.**

 **And also with that is a great new because the next year we will had Fate Stay Night Heavn Fell movie and Tv serie Fate/Extra Last Encore but I wish is Ufotable studio do the seriers instead Shaft studio  
**

 **Now back to the list of the potential servent to you guy choice.** **  
**

 **Shirou: Artoria Pendragon**

 **Akame: Mordred, Attila, Boudica,Gawain, Bedivere,** **Jeanne d'Ar, Okita Souji**

 **Mine: Oda Nobunaga, Francis Drake, Anne Bonny & Mary Read, Billy the Kid, Calamity Jane  
**

 **Leone:Robin Hood, Atalanta, Tamamo Cat, Artemis and Orion,**

 **Tatsumi:Hector, Achilles, Chiron, Brynhild,** **Suzuka Gozen, Okita Souji  
**

 **Wave:** **Hector, Achilles, Chiron,Leonidas, Tamamo no Mae,Siegfried**

 **Lubbock:Arash, Alexander (child), Astolfo, Francis Drake  
**

 **Esdeath:Le Chevalier d'Eon,** **Scathach,The Phantom of the Opera, Carmilla, Elizabeth Bathory,** **Medb**

 **Kurome:Gilles de Rais (Saber), Charles-Henri Sanson, Kiyohime, Eric Bloodaxe, Lancelot, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), Rama**

 **Seryu: Frankenstein, Charles Babbage, Nikola Tesla, Siegfried, Henry Jekyll & Hyde,** **  
**

 **Sheele:Hans Christian Andersen, William Shakespeare, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Nursery Rhyme, Medea, Leonardo da Vinci, Jack the Ripper, Edmond Dantes, Helena Blavatsky**

 **Chelsea:Euryale, Stheno, Semiramis, Hassan of Serenity, No Name Assassin,** **Nightingale** **  
**

 **Which servent you guy want** **Emiya family member will summon and you guy can also** **suggest who with who and I will begin count the vote to choice who will the final servant they summon  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Buttonspaz.**

* * *

An airplane began to land on the Fuyuki airport. When the plane touched down the door began to open, the passengers not far behind. A group of three men walked towards the door and began to do immigration procedures.

"Please show me your passport" A security guard said looking at the group in front her.

The first one is a tall man in his forties with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache, he wears a black suit and carries a suitcase.

The second man had a large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes, he also wears a black suit and carries a suitcase.

The last member of the group is young man, he had blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look and he had slit pupils. He too wears a black suit and carries a suitcase

"Here are our passports miss" The man in his forties said as he gave the girl their passports.

The security staff took the passport and began to look at it. After she confirmed everything was in order she gave the passports back.

"Welcome to Fuyuki city" The girl smiled.

"Thank you" The man smiled kindly as he took back the passports. The group began to walk to the door.

"You know Liver, that girl's kind of cute! Maybe after finishing the job I think I will visit and add her to my collection" The young man said happily.

"Only you and your disgusting habit Nyau" The muscled man snorted.

"Enough you two we have a job to do" The man now known as Liver said.

"So what is our target Liver?" The muscle man asked.

"We will find Najenda and take her back with us or kill her if she doesn't follow and bring back Susanoo, Daidara" Liver said.

"I heard that Susanoo is very strong" Daidara said.

"Yes! I heard that Susanoo had once killed a town full of Dead Apostle" Liver said.

"Then I look forward to fighting it" Daidara said eagerly, a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"We're not even sure that she can use it" Nyau said.

"I think she can, if not she wouldn't have taken it with her" Liver said.

As the group walked out the door they began to look around.

"So this is Fuyuki "Liver said looking at the city.

"How will we find the girl in this city" Nyau said.

"Don't worry, she will show her face soon" Liver said.

"Do you think that we can find our lost Teigu here while we find that traitor" Daidara asked.

"I don't know; the organization has many times sent a team here to find them but they found nothing. So we assumed that those Teigu had been destroyed or someone had found them and sold them to some collector" Liver said.

"Maybe we'll have better luck than them" Nyau said.

"Let's find some place to set up a base first then we will begin the search" Liver said "I will cook dinner"

Nyau and Daidara stopped in their tracks and quickly turned to look at Liver with pale faces.

"P-Please you really don't need to, do you" Nyau said as he shook in fear "Your cooking has the same destructive power as the average Teigu"

"Come on! Are you try to kill us" Daidara said in panic.

"It will be fine this time" Liver calmly replied while continuing to walk away.

"I will use some ingredients I'll buy in here" Liver said.

"I don't even want to know what you're gonna put in our food this time" Daidara said while he walked with Nyau follow Liver. Both of them knowing that once Liver had decided to cook, no one could stop him.

* * *

"How long have they stayed like that?" Tatsumi asked.

"About fifteen minutes" Lubbock said looking at his watch.

"You know this is kind of awkward" Wave said.

"I agree with you, but I guess I will do this too if I'm in the same situation" Shirou said.

"Tell me again how is this happened" Chelsea said, still with her lollipop inside her mouth looking at the screen in front her.

"After the teacher leaves the class Sheele goes to talk with Mine, but she mistakes Rin with Mine and then she mistakes Ricott with Mine. She finally mistakes Mine with Rin" Akame said looking at what was now happening in front of her "And Rin don't take it down"

"Stop copying my hair style!" Rin shouted pointing her finger at Mine.

"No! You're the one who's copying my hair style!" Mine said back pointing her finger at Rin.

Ricott somehow found herself in between the two girls.

"I've worn this hair style longer than you" Rin said.

"No I've worn this longer than you" Mine said.

The two continued to argue with one another, mocking each other all the way. Meanwhile Ricott didn't know what to do. This was not what she imagined the first day of school to be like. She had prepared for boys and girls to ask her questions. It happened, but the girl mistook her for her sister, definitely an airhead. Although that was fine since Ricott does look a lot like her sister, Mine mistook her sister with another girl named Rin, the girl not taking it well. She was in between the two arguing girls, and looking around the class to hopefully find someone to save her from this situation.

"Could you two morons stop bitching about how you two look alike" A voice said making everyone turn towards it.

Sitting on her table is a new student Misaya Reiroukan, looking at Mine and Rin with a bored look in her eyes. She had listened to their arguing for too long, at first it was very amusing but after time it began to annoy her.

"What did you just call us" The two girl said a same time.

"I just called you two morons because only morons would argue over something like that" Misaya said.

"We are not morons and what we argue about is none of your business" Mine said.

"I think you two need to stop for the safe of Ricott-san" Said Manaka Sajyou, another new student sitting next to Misaya, pointed at the poor girl now looking at her with thankful eyes.

"We're sorry" The two girls said after realizing that Ricott sat in between them.

"No it's okay" Ricott said nervously.

"This is your fault! Look what you've done to her" Rin said looking at Mine.

"What do you mean this is my fault you started it first" Mine said.

"Here we go again" Misaya groaned seeing the two begin another round. Thankfully this time Ricott had gotten out of the way thanks too Manaka.

"Thank you "Ricott said.

"You're welcome" Manaka said.

"Sorry for what my sister dragged you into" Shirou said.

"It's okay" Ricott said.

"By the way my name is Shirou Emiya and this is my sibling" Shirou introduced himself and poinedt at the other.

"Hi my name is Tatsumi Emiya" Tatsumi smiled.

"Lubbock Emiya" Lubbock said

"Akame Emiya" Akame continued look at the fight in front her

"Wave Emiya" Wave said

"Sheele Emiya" Sheele looking up from her book

"Chelsea Emiya and that is Mine Emiya" Chelsea said point at Mine who was now head locked against Rin. Somehow the argue had turned into a fight, which was surprisingly normal in the class.

"Is it okay to let them fight each other" Ricott said.

"That is a normal thing" Chelsea said.

"So you have seven brothers and sisters" Misaya said "And all of you are in the same class"

"Actually it's twelve, We have two younger sisters and two big sisters" Tatsumi said.

"Now that I call a big family" Misaya said.

"That is what most people say when they hear that" Wave laughed

"What about you guys?" Shirou asked

"I'm an only daughter" Misaya said.

"Me too" Ricott said.

"I have a younger sister who attends this school with me" Manaka said then she looked worried.

"What's wrong" Shirou asked.

"I'm just a little worried for my sister" Manaka said "She kind of likes to be alone and doesn't want to make friends"

"Why she is like that?" Shirou asked.

"It's very complex and I don't want to talk about it" Manaka said.

"If you say so" Shirou said.

"So you're worried that she will not make any friends?" Lubbock said.

"Yes" Manaka said.

"What class is your sister in" Lubbock said and Manka told him her sister class

"Seryu and Kurome's class" Lubbock said

"Seryu and Kurome?" Manaka asked.

"That's our litter sisters class, don't worry Seryu likes to make friends I think she will get along with your sister" Tatsumi said.

"You think so?" Manaka asked.

"I'm sure" Tatsumi said.

"Why are you looking at me" Misaya said noticing Sheele looking at her.

"Why's there another Rin in this class" Sheele and everyone immediately looked at their direction.

"Excuse me" Misaya said and her eye twitched.

"Sheele why do you think that Misaya looks like Rin" Chelsea said.

"Her face kind of looks like Rin and if she let her hair in twin tail style we'd have a Mine number two" Sheele answered.

After a few moments of silence everyone looked at Misaya and imagined her in Rin's or Mine's twin tail hair style.

"I don't look like those two idiots" Misaya said

"I'm not idiot" Rin and Mine said at the same time.

"You know Sheele's kind of ri …." Lubbock said.

"Finish that and you die" Misaya said glancing at Lubbock making him shut his mouth.

"So I should call you Rin number 2" Sheele said.

"Why don't you call her Mine number 4 since she also looks like Mine" Manaka said in an annoyed voice.

"Huh! She doesn't look like Mine" Sheele said.

Silence permeated the room as they all looked Sheele, before simultaneously face palming.

* * *

Ayaka hated this, she didn't want go to school, she didn't want many people around her, she just wanted to be alone, she didn't care what happened to the outside world as long it didn't interfere with her life. Don't get it wrong she loved her sister and still liked talking to her. But there was something about her sister that made her scared.

But the thing she hated most right now where the two girls to either side of her. On her right side was Seryu Emiya the most cheerful girl in the class, based from what Ayaka had seen the girl do, that's why Ayaka didn't like her, the girl would definitely want to become her friend, that meant she would try to invade her space. On her left side was Seryu's sister Kurome Emiya the silent girl in the class. The girl did nothing during the rest between class except eat her cookie. That was fine with Ayaka but what made her not like Kurome was that she always stared at her when she ate her cookie.

Ayaka hated being here.

"Ayaka could I ask you something?" Seryu asked standing next to Ayaka.

"Yes" Ayaka said trying to hide her annoyance.

"The teacher said you also had a sister attending with you" Seryu said.

"Yes! She is my big sister" Ayaka said 'Please leave me alone'

"So which class is she in" Seryu said.

"Why do you ask?"Ayaka said

"I just want to know if she's in my brother's and sister's class." Seryu said.

"Well I don't now leave me alone" Ayaka said and turned her head around only to see Kurome looking at her while eating her cookie.

"Why are you staring at me" Ayaka said and suddenly Kurome shoved her cookie down her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayaka shouted after swallow the cookie.

"It's good?" Kurome asked.

"Well is very good but why did you do that" Ayaka said

"She does that with the one she likes" Seryu said.

"So I guess she do that with you too" Ayaka said.

"No! Only my brother Wave, Sakura and now you" Seryu said "By the way do you want to come to our house in this weekend?"

"Why should I" Ayaka said.

"Well since you're new around here, I think it's the best way to show you around, you can even get your sister to come with you." Seryu said.

"No" Ayaka said.

"Please" Seryu said giving Ayaka the puppy eyes.

Ayaka truly hated being here.

* * *

"You guys also have a new transfer student too" Esdeath said surprise. She now stood in front of the school gate with Leone waiting for the other

"Yea! Four students" Shirou said.

"Three girls and one boy" Wave said.

"One of the new girls look like Mine" Lubbock said.

"Is that so" Esdeath said.

"And Sheele called her Mine 3" Chelsea said and Leone laugh.

"I guess that Mine and Rin didn't like it" Leone said.

"You should've seen what they did during the break" Akame said and told Leone what happened during the break.

"So Sheele mistook Rin with Mine and then she mistook Ricott with Mine and finally she mistook Mine with Rin. Then there was a fight between Rin and Mine with Ricott stuck in the middle" Leon said and she laughed harder.

"That not funny" Mine said.

"So what about your class Esdeath-nee" Shirou ask.

"Our class had two transfer studenst, one boy and one girl" Esdeath said then sigedh "And Leone tried to flirt with the guy"

"Hey! He's kind of cute and easy to teas" Leone said.

"What is his name "Sheele ask.

"His name is Run and I have to admit it's weird to see Leone flirting with him" Esdeath said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Leone said.

"Well he's the kind of guy who's a bookworm and follows the rules, while you are his polar opposite. " Esdeath said.

"You mean they kind of like ice and fire" Chelsea said

"Yes" Esdeath said

"What about the girl" Wave ask.

"The girl's named Najenda" Esdeath said "I like her"

"Of course you do since she is the first one who can fight one on one with you in Kendo class" Leone said.

"Really" Tatsumi said impressed.

"Yes! You should've seen Taiga's face when she saw the two of them fight" Leone said.

"She had to ask me teach her how to fight like that" A voice said and everyone turned their heads.

"Hi Najenda" Leone said

"Hello Leone" Najenda said then looked to the others "So I guess this you siblings"

"Yep" Leone said then introduced Najenda to her siblings.

"So why are you guys still here?" Najenda asked.

"We were waiting for our two younger sisters" Tatsumi said.

"If that's the case I hope you don't mind if I wait for my sister with you guys" Another voice said everyone turn to see Manaka with Misaya.

"It's Manaka and Rin number 2" Sheele said.

"Could you please stop calling me that" Misaya said with a vein pulsing in her head.

"Why I think it's easier to call you that" Sheele said.

"It annoys me" Misaya said.

"You two are the new students in my siblings class" Esdeath said.

"And you are?" Manaka asked

"My name is Esdeath and this is Leone, we are their big sisters" Esdeath said while pointing at Leone.

"Nice to meet you" Manaka said.

"So youre waiting for your sister too" Akame said.

"Yes" Manaka said.

"Hey slow down and don't drag me too fast" A voice yelled and everyone turned their heads again.

They saw Seryu running over with someone in her arms, Kurome following them with a blank face.

"Hi guys" Seryu said after stopping in front everyone

"Hi" Everyone said while looking at the poor girl trying to catch her breath.

"Ayaka" Manaka said recognizing her sister.

"Hi...big...sis" Ayaka said between her breath

"You're Ayaka's sister?" Seryu asked with a raised brow

"Yes" Manaka said.

"My name is Seryu Emiya, I'm Ayaka's friend" Seryu said much to Manaka's surprise.

"Since when are we friends" Ayaka said after catching her breath

"Since you agreed to come to my house this weekend" Seryu said.

"You invited her to come to your house?" Manaka said.

"Yes! I also said that she could invite you to come with her" Seryu said.

"Well I think that's a good idea" Esdeath said.

"Do you girls want to come to our house this weekend?" Shirou asked Manaka and Misaya.

"Since my sister agreed, I guess I should come." Manaka said.

"I don't have anything to do this weekend so might as well come" Misaya said.

"Najenda You're coming too right?" Leone asked.

"Ok" Najenda said.

"Great I'll ask Sakura if she's free in this weekend" Seryu said.

* * *

Najenda opened the door of her house and walked in.

"Welcome home master" A voice greeted her.

Standing in front of Najenda was a tall man who looks to be in his late 20's with blue hair, blue eyes and bull like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He wore a butler uniform.

"Hello Susanoo" Najenda said

"I've prepared dinner master" Susanoo said.

"Thank you" Najenda said "Have you heard anything from our spy"

"Yes! The spy said that it appears they've sent the Three Beast to look for you" Susanoo answered causing Najenda to frown.

"They also found another Teigu and have sent the Four Rakshasa Demons to retrieve it" Susanoo continued.

"Did our spy know that Teigu's location?" Najenda asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you that our spy didn't know its location" Susanoo said.

"It's ok" Najenda said before walking to the kitchen. She would have dinner.

Then she would plan.

* * *

 **First I want to sorry for make you guys wait for the news chapter I had forcus too much to other story and forget about this one**

 **Second thank to Fate Grand Order a lot of servant had show I guess that make you guy had second thought about what servant Emiya family should summon don't worry I still wait and** **count the vote for the servant. Also what do you guy think about one of them summon Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill  
**

 **Third If you guy know the manga name Drifters then I had new story with** ** **Drifters** x-over with many series but Fate is the main one so check it out.**

 **I hope the next chapter don't make you guy wait long**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Vote Result

**Now I will annouing the first vote for the servant Emiya family will summon, I had coun every vote you guy give to and is very long so here a list**

 **Akame:**

 **1- Mordred**

 **2-Attila**

 **3-Boudica**

 **4-Achilles**

 **5-Okita Souji**

 **Mine**

 **1- Billy the Kid**

 **2-Atalanta**

 **3-Calamity Jane**

 **4-Oda Nobunaga**

 **5-Francis Drake**

 **Leone:**

 **1- Tamamo Cat**

 **2- Robin Hood**

 **3- Ozymandias**

 **Tatsumi:**

 **1- Achilles**

 **2- Brynhild**

 **3-Gawain**

 **Wave:**

 **1- Francis Drake**

 **2-Hector**

 **3-Siegfried**

 **Lubbock:**

 **1-Alexander (child)**

 **2-Astolfo**

 **3-Elizabeth Bathory**

 **Esdeath:**

 **1-Scathach**

 **2-Elizabeth Bathory**

 **3-Carmilla**

 **4-Lu Bu**

 **5-Beautiful Assassin**

 **Kurome:**

 **1- Kiyohime**

 **2-Lancelot**

 **3- Charles-Henri Sanson**

 **Seryu:**

 **1-Frankenstein**

 **2-Spartacus**

 **3-Vlad the III**

 **Sheele:**

 **1-Jack the Ripper**

 **2-Helena Blavatsky**

 **3-Nursery Rhyme**

 **Chelsea:**

 **1-Semiramis**

 **2-Stheno**

 **3-No Name Assassin**

 **4-Nightingale**

 **That what I had count from review and pm so the poll still continue and to make you guy easy I will announcing that the war will be the team batlle wil have 56 master that mean 28 for each.  
**

 **Our hero team member**

 **1/Shirou**

 **2/Akame**

 **3/Mine  
**

 **4/Leone**

 **5/Tatsumi**

 **6/Wave**

 **7/Lubbock**

 **8/Esdeath**

 **9/Kurome**

 **10/Seryu**

 **11/Sheele**

 **12/Chelsea**

 **13/Rin**

 **14/Sakura**

 **15/Manaka**

 **16/Ayaka**

 **17/Misaya**

 **18/Luvia**

 **19/Illya**

 **20/Ricott**

 **21/Faust**

 **22/Run**

 **23/Bazett**

 **24/Caren**

 **25/Najenda**

 **26/Bulat**

 **27/**

 **28/**


	10. Chapter 9

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

 **I just re-update few previous chapter had not been beta the only left is chapter 4 and 5 I will re-update soon**

* * *

The school bell rang. The teacher walked out from the class after giving them homework. When the door is closed, everyone placed their books back into their school bags and went home.

"Really!? He had to give us this much homework before ending his lesson!?" Misaya said as she closed her book.

"Kuzuki-sensei likes to give a bunch of homework for the weekends." Mine said.

"But did he have to give us this much!? I mean with this and math homework!?" Tatsumi groaned.

"Goodbye to relaxing and sleep this weekend..." Wave said.

"The world is too crue!l" Lubbock said with his face on the table.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad." Shirou said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Shirou you forgot that tomorrow, Manaka, her sister Ayaka, Misaya and Najenda will come to our house. How the hell will we finish this much homework by then?" Tatsumi said.

"You're right..." Shirou said.

"Only to you boys!" Chelsea said.

"Yeah! We can easily finish the homework in no time!" Mine said.

"This homework is too easy..." Akame said.

"'I'm already done with half of it!" Sheele said, making everyone look at her.

"Since when?" Mine asked.

"Well... during lunch break." Sheele said.

Quickly, the four boys rushed the girl, clapped their hands together, and bowed.

"Please help us with the homework!" All of them begged.

"We will help, but on one condition..." Mine gave them a mischievous smile.

"That you boys will help us in the shopping trip tomorrow!" Chelsea said.

"And cook more food for us tomorrow!" Akame said.

"Oh, come on! You guys just went shopping last week!" Lubbock said.

"There is some cute clothes I want to try on!" Mine said.

"What about those clothes you guys bought last week?" Tatsumi said.

"You guys know how sad Seryu will be if she finds out that her brothers aren't free tomorrow because they were too busy with homework..." Chelsea said, and the boys' color drained from their faces.

"And you know what Coro and Kurome will do if Seryu is sad..." Akame said, the boys going complete white.

They still remember the last time they made Seryu upset. The girl cried a lot and somehow her Teigu Coro can sense its master's feelings. Bols had explained that Bio Teigu is very protective with their masters so if someone hurt its master, the teigu will happily destroy them in painful ways. In this case where they made the master sad, the teigu had turned big and tried to eat the boys. The boys used their teigu to escape from the angry living teigu, and it got worse when Kurome joined the hunt. The girl had summoned her puppet to help Coro hunt the boys while the others stood there and watched. Esdeath even created an ice block to make it harder for the boys to escape from their hunters.

"You guys know what? That condition doesn't sound so bad!" Shirou quickly said.

"Yeah! We could you this to train more!" Tatsumi said.

"Since there will be many people coming, this is a good time to make more food!" Wave said.

"And that will make Seryu happy!" Lubbock said.

They really don't want to experience that hunt ever again.

"Good! Manaka, Misaya do you guys want to go shopping when you come to our house since we have four big boys here?" Mine said.

"Well, I think that's not so bad since we have four gentlemen offering to carry our bags." Misaya said.

"Count me in, too!" Manaka said.

The four boys can only sigh since they can't decline or else they will face Coco and Kurome's wrath.

"Why's that teigu got to be so damn scary?" Lubbock said under his breath.

"Better this way than to be eaten alive." Wave said.

"Or frozen alive since Esdeath always keeps her word..." Tatsumi said.

Esdeath had threatened that if they made Seryu sad again, she will join with Coco and Kurome and show them the punishment she wants to try on them.

"And she had to say that threat with that sadist smile on her face." Shirou said and all the boys shivered.

* * *

"So are you free tomorrow, Sakura?" Seryu asked as they left their class and dragged Ayaka despite the girl's protest.

"I don't know I had to ask my grandfather since he said there is important training tomorrow and brother said I should stay in the house." Sakura said.

Ayaka jumped up when she saw the deep scowl on Kurome and Seryu's face.

"I don't know about your grandfather so I will not say things about him, but that good for nothing brother is another story..." Seryu said.

"He wants to stay at home so he orders you or hits you if you don't listen to to him." Kurome said.

The two girls met Sakura's brother, Shinji, and decided they really hate him. Even their older sisters except Esdeath and Leone showed their dislike to him. Even Sheele had to scowl went mentions were made about Shinji. Their older brothers tried to make friends with him, but after seeing his attitude they gave up.

"Brother just does that when I do something wrong." Sakura said.

"Like what? Not cooking for him or spending your time with friends!? Seriously, Sakura, that guys is the most useless guy I have ever seen and he bullies you because you don't stand up to him." Seryu said.

Shinji had tried to show himself off and tried to bully Seryu and Kurome. That was a big mistake for him. He had to go home with a very big black eye on the left side of his face and he is very lucky since no one knew except the two girls. If their big sis knew, well Shinji would have received more than just a punch in the face.

"You need to stand up for yourself, Sakura. You can't let him have control over your life." Kurome said.

"I can see you guys don't really like Sakura's brother... "Ayaka said.

"Trust me, you would too if you met him." Seryu said.

They quickly saw the others stood waiting for them at the front gate.

"Ready to go home, Seryu, Kurome?" Esdeath said.

"Can we go to Sakura's house first?" Seryu asked.

"Why?" Leone asked.

"I want to ask her grandfather to let her come to our house." Seryu said.

"Sure!" Esdeath said.

And the group, plus Manaka, Ayaka and Misaya, went since they want to know a way to Emiya's house. The group quickly stood in front of Sakura's house after a bit of walking.

"Wow! That is a big house!" Misaya said.

"Uh, thanks." Sakura said and opened the door.

Before she can do that, the door opened and standing in front of them is a curly blue-haired and gray-blue eyed boy. That boy is Shinji Matou, Sakura's brother.

"What the hell took you so long to come home!?" Shinji said.

"Brother, I..I" Sakura said.

"Do you know how hungry I am right now? Go to the kitchen and make some food now!" Shinji said.

"Hey! If you're hungry, why don't you go make it for yourself!?" Seryu said.

Now Shinji finally acknowledged the presence of the group.

"What are you doing here!?" Shinji said.

"We came to ask if Sakura can come to our house tomorrow." Kurome said.

"No, she won't come since I have something I want her to do tomorrow." Shinji said.

"Like what? Make her serve you?"Seryu said.

"Why you!" Shinji said, looking like he was going to attack.

"What is going on here?" A voice said and Shinji quickly shut his mouth up.

Stepping out of the shadows is Zouken, and he wondered what his pathetic grandson was doing.

"Grandfather." Sakura said.

"Who are these kids?" Zouken asked.

"We are Sakura's friends." Esdeath said. "We came here to ask if she can come to our house tomorrow."

"You must be the Emiya . Sakura has told me about you." Zouken said and looked at the others.

He can fell prana emanating from them. He can see that they are very strong magus and knew that they had potential to become his tools in the next war, even to become his new host if he played his cards right.

"I don't see why not since Sakura isn't doing anything tomorrow." Zouken said.

"But grandfather!" Shinji said.

"Whatever you want, Sakura, you can decide for yourself..." Zouken said and he began walking back into his house.

"Great! That means you can come tomorrow!" Seryu smiled.

"Don't think because he let you doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with your freak friends. Hell, I think you are a good match for them since one of them always had a fucking blank face while the other is a violent bitch." Shinji said since he still remembered what Seryu and Kurome did to him.

Suddenly everyone can feel the air around them become very cold, even the windows of the house had frost build up on the glass. Shinji found himself held in the air by the collar and the one who held it was Esdeath, and she is very pissed off.

"What did you just call my sister?" Esdeath said with a cold tone that made everyone feel a shiver down their spine.

"Let...me...down!" Shinji said while shaking at the glare Esdeath gave to him.

"Listen here, Matou, I don't care how pathetic you are, but if I ever hear you insult my sister again... I don't care if you are Sakura's brother or not, I will exterminate you like how they do with pests." Esdeath said, dropping the boy down and placing her shoe on Shinji's balls and pushed down a little.

"Did you hear me clearly?" Esdeath said.

"Y-yes..." Shinji said.

Esdeath quickly removed her shoe from Shinji balls before turning to look at Sakura with a happy face.

"See you tomorrow Sakura! Come on guys!" Esdeath said and turned to the Emiya residence's direction and walked away.

"See you Sakura!" Seryu said and quickly followed Esdeath.

Soon the others followed and left alone a very stunned Sakura and Shinji who was now so frightened that he did not know that he had pissed his pants.

"That girl has such power... She can be of very good use for the next war..." Zouken said with a sinister smile as he had seen what happened."Even those kids in the Sajyou family too..."

* * *

"You guys were right about that Shinji guy." Ayaka said.

"You tell me just who the hell he thinks he is?" Misaya said. "By the way, what you just did to him was good."

"That will make him learn that not all girls will obey him." Leone said.

"I still don't believe that asshole is Sakura's brother..." Sheele said.

"Even Sheele hates him too..." Manaka said.

"With that attitude, I will be surprised if there was a girl who likes him..." Mine said.

"He's very good at hiding it in school so he's very famous with girls at school." Tatsumi said.

"If they saw this side of him, they will leave him in no time." Akame said.

"It's hard to believe that he is Sakura's brother." Chelsea said.

"And he had the nerve to call Seryu and Kurome freaks." Esdeath hissed.

Even the Emiya family had a grim look on their faces. They knew that Esdeath still remembered that incident and the words some of those thugs said.

"Let's talk about something else. What do you guys think about Sakura's grandfather?" Misaya said.

"He somehow makes me very uneasy..." Manaka said.

"I don't like to be near him. He has something that makes him very creepy..." Ayaka said.

"I had the same feeling too..." Leone said.

"We should not judge someone we just met." Wave said.

"I know Wave, but he is still someone I don't want to come close to." Lubbock said.

After a few minutes, the group had made it to the Emiya residence. They are welcomed a by a familiar figure.

"Bro!" Tatsumi said.

"Hi everyone! Just came back from school?" Bulat said.

"We just went to Sakura's house before coming home." Shirou said.

"And his brother had an absolute ball calling Seryu and Kurome freaks..." Mine said.

Bulat's face quickly changed from happy to a ready to kill someone face.

"Maybe I can talk to the kid about not insulting someone again..." Bulat said.

"Don't worry Bulat, I already had a talk with him." Esdeath said.

Bulat can only nod since he knew how Esdeath dealt with those who hurt her siblings. Now he noticed a few new faces.

"And who are these three ladies?" Bulat smiled.

"Oh! They are students who just transferred to our school. Misaya, Manaka and her sister, Ayaka." Shirou introduced them.

"Then I welcome you to Fuyuki City. "Bulat said.

"This is Bulat, and he is like a brother to us." Shirou said.

"Nice to meet you, Bulat." Manaka said.

"Hi." Ayaka said.

"Hello." Misaya said.

"So you guys invited them?" Bulat said.

"Actually that's tomorrow, today we're just showing them the way to our house." Esdeath said.

"Yes! Tomorrow they will go shopping with us and then have dinner too!" Akame said.

"Do you guys plan on shopping tomorrow?" Leone asked.

"Yes! And the boys agreed to carry the bags for us!" Chelsea said.

"Really!? I thought you boys always complain about having to carry so many bags?" Esdeath said with surprise.

"It wasn't our choice..." Lubbock mumble.

"What do just say, Lubbock?" Mine asked with a smile.

"Nothing!" Lubbock quickly said.

"If that's so, I hope you guys don't mind if I come to join you guys in on the dinner." Bulat said.

"Of course not, Bulat! You are always welcome to our house." Sheele said.

"I know, but I wanted to introduce you guys to someone." Bulat said while scratching his head.

"Who?" Leone said with interest.

"My girlfriend." Bulat said with blush on his face.

"Way to go bro!" Lubbock said.

"I look forward to meeting her!" Esdeath said.

"No! Esdeath, you can't threaten my girlfriend if that is what you are think in your evil little head." Bulat said.

"Oh, come on! Just a little girl talk!" Esdeath said with disappointment.

"The answer is still no." Bulat said.

"Weeeell... I guess we should go now. See you guys tomorrow!" Manaka said, and then went away with her sister. Misaya did the same but went in another direction.

* * *

The next morning came and everyone in the Emiya family awoke to eat breakfast together.

"So you girls plan on shopping with your new friends?" Bols said.

"After that we will come back here and have dinner with everyone." Seryu said.

"That means we will need to cook more food." Bols' wife smile.

"Oh! And Bulat said he's going to introduce his girlfriend to us at the dinner too!" Mine said.

"Really?" Bols asked and the girl nods.

"Then we should show Bulat's girlfriend our hospitality. That means no threatening his girlfriend Esdeath." Bols' wife said.

The said girl did not look at Bols' wife while whistling and had a halo on her head.

They quickly prepared themselves. A half hour later someone rung the bell and Bols' wife went to go open the door.

"Hello miss." Manaka said. Standing behind her is Misaya, Ayaka, Sakura and Najenda.

"Hello, you must be here to see Seryu." Bols' wife said.

"Hi everyone!" Seryu said as she came to the door.

"Hi Seryu." Manaka said.

"Hey Najenda. It's good to see you found a way to come here." Leone said.

"It's not that hard. "Najenda said.

Then the others quickly came to meet them and then left the house after saying goodbye to Bols' wife.

"So that is your mom?" Manaka said.

"No, that's our guardian with her husband." Seryu said.

"What happened to your parents?" Misaya asked.

"Hey, it's rude to ask that." Manaka said.

"All of us here lost our families during the great fire of Fuyuki a few years ago. Then our father, Kiritsugu Emiya, adopted us rather than let us die all those years ago." Shirou explained.

"I'm sorry for your losses." Manaka said.

"Don't worry Bols' family and Bulat had helped us and with Taiga too." Akame said.

"I think I can understand too since I also live with a guardian." Misaya said.

"You too?" Manaka said.

"Yes! My father died when I was ten by an accident and my mother, well, that woman just abandoned me after my father died to some guy I really don't like." Misaya said "I guess she only loved my father for his money."

"That's terrible." Sheele said.

"It's okay!" Misaya said.

"Our mother died when she was giving birth to me. I never knew anything about her." Ayaka said.

"But our father had tried his best to take care of us. We live happily together until he died last year in an accident." Manaka said.

"Well I guess all of us here know how it feels to lose family..." Najenda said.

"Guess you too, huh?" Esdeath said.

"My family kinda left me at the front door of an orphanage." Najenda said.

"Okay, what's wrong with this atmosphere?" Lubbock said. "Seryu wanted us to hang out today and have some fun, not be sad!"

"Yeah! Let's leave these bad things behind and enjoy today." Tatsumi smiled.

"You guys are right. We should enjoy today!" Leone said.

"Well thank you boys for cheering us up! We will buy more clothes than normal for you guys to carry!" Mine said.

And the girls had a good laugh when they saw the boys' faces after they heard that.

They caught the bus to the shopping district. When the bus stopped, the girls quickly rushed to the clothes store while the boys stand outside to wait for the girls.

"So what do you guys want to talk about while we wait for the girls?" Wave said after a long silence.

"You have something to say?" Tatsumi said.

"I got nothing." Wave shrugged.

"How about we talk about Sakura's little crush on Shirou..." Lubbock said.

"Wait, what?" Shirou said.

"Really Shirou? You never noticed that sometimes she glance at you while the others choose their clothes? Not to mention that she only show the new clothes she want to try near the door so you can see." Lubbock said.

"Now that you mention it, I can totally see that!" Wave said.

"Looks like our brother has someone who likes him..." Tatsumi said.

"She does not like me!" Shirou denied with a red face.

"Not to mention she sometimes wants to talk to you during school." Lubbock said.

"Well I think it's really cute if you and her became a couple." Wave said.

 _"Sakura_ and _Shirou_ sitting in the tree~" Tatsumi began singing.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Wave joined after Tatsumi.

"First comes love!" Lubbock sang next to wave.

"Then comes marriage~" The three boys sang together.

"You guys!" Shirou yelled with a red face and the three just laughed at him.

"You obviously want something, Shirou." Lubbock said.

"If you want something, then why don't you tell me why you cannot take your eyes away from Najenda!" Shirou said.

And this time, Lubbock blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lubbock said.

"Oh please! You think I didn't notice the look you gave her when she sat on the bus? And you try to look at her when she tries clothes on too!" Shirou said.

"Fine! I have a crush on her!" Lubbock said.

"Seriously, Lubbock!? You like Najenda?" Tatsumi snickered.

"You guys can call that love on first sight..." Lubbock sighed.

"Then how do you plan to make her notice you?" Wave said.

"Don't worry I already have a plan..." Lubbock said.

"Well I hope it's not something crazy like saying your feelings over the school speaker!" Tatsumi said, then he looked at Lubbock's face.

"Wait, you were gonna do that!?" Shirou said, noticing Lubbock's face too.

"What? It's perfect!" Lubbock said.

"Well unless you want an earful from Esdeath if she knew you did that..." Shirou said.

"And I don't think it will work on Najenda..." Wave said.

Then Tatsumi saw someone in the store near them.

"It's that Ricott girl!" Tatsumi said.

The others quickly turned to look at the direction Tatsumi was looking, and they saw their new classmate, Ricott, in a food store.

"It is her!" Wave said.

"Hey! Ricott!" Lubbock yelled.

Ricott turned around to see who just called her and soon found the boys grouped by the clothes store.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Ricott said.

"Well we're waiting here until the girls are done shopping." Tatsumi said while point into the store.

"What about you? "Wave asked.

"O,! I bought a few ingredients for today..." Ricott said, showing the boys her bags.

"Looks like you plan to cook curry today." Shirou said, looking at the ingredients.

"Yeah!" Ricott said.

"Hey guys! We're done!" Mine shouted to them from inside the store.

"Looks like duty is calling..." Tatsumi sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Ricott." Wave said.

"See you guys on Monday!" Ricott said and watched the boys go inside the store before going back to her own shopping.

* * *

"You guys met Ricott?" Akame said.

Now the group went to a sweet shop and are now waiting for their order to be ready.

"Yeah! She just bought some ingredients to cook curry." Shirou said.

"Ricott? You mean the girl Sheele called Mine number 3?" Leone said.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Mine shouted.

"Why you guys didn't invite her to come with us?" Esdeath asked.

"We did, but she had things to do." Chelsea said.

"If I remember correctly, you guys said there is four transfer students in the guys class?" Esdeath said.

"Yep! The last one is Asutsuo Johhan Faust." Akame said .

"That guy is kinda creepy to me." Mine said.

"Remember his laugh?" Wave said.

"Yeah! I still feel shivers whenever I think about it..." Lubbock shivered.

"Ricott's kinda friendly with him." Manaka said.

"And he likes to read too. "Sheele said

"You talked to him?" Mine said.

"I saw him sitting in class reading a book, so I came and he said the book was a good one." Sheele said.

"I guess if we don't think about that creepy laugh, he's an okay guy. I think I will try talking to him next time." Shirou said.

"Say, Ayaka, where did you live before coming to Fuyuki?" Seryu asked.

"Me and my sister lived in Tokyo before coming here" Ayaka said.

"What a coincidence. I lived in Tokyo too!" Misaya said.

"What about you, Najenda?" Esdeath asked.

"I lived in Germany before coming here." Najenda said.

Then the sweets they ordered arrived and the new students were surprised to see so many sweet plates in front of Akame and Kurome.

"You two must really like sweets..." Misaya said.

"Trust me, they love sweets more than their lives, and if you try to take their sweet? Well, it was good knowing you..." Wave shivered.

"And you girls aren't afraid of getting fat?" Manaka said.

"That is the second mystery we tried figuring out..." Mine said.

"And what was the first one?" Ayaka ask.

"How many they can eat..." Tatsumi sighed.

* * *

Now the group is standing in front of the Emiya residence after spending the day showing their new friends around the city after they left the shopping district.

"So what do you guys think about the city?" Leone said.

"The city is beautiful!" Manaka said.

"Yeah!" Misaya said.

Kurome opened the door to let everyone in.

"We're home!" Seryu said.

"Welcome home!" A young voice said.

"Who is this cute girl?" Manaka ask.

"This is Bols' daughter, Konomi." Kurome said. "Konomi, these are our new friends, Misaya, Manaka, and her sister, Ayaka."

"Hello!" Konomi said.

"AHHHHHHH! You're so cute! I just want to hug you!" Misaya said before hugging the little girl.

They soon went to the guest room.

"Hi everyone!" Seryu said.

"Enjoyed today?" Bols said from the kitchen with his wife.

"We had a fun day!" Kurome said.

"This is our guardian Bols with his wife Yurika." Esdeath said. "And theses are our new friend, Misaya, Manaka, and her sister, Ayaka."

"It's nice to meet you!" Manaka said and bowed with the other soon following.

"Same with us!" Bols said.

"You girls go to the table." Yurika said.

But the boys quickly came to the kitchen and helped Bols and his wife while the girls sat around the table and watched the TV. Until Ayaka felt something touch her legs.

"Huh?" Ayaka looked under the table and she found a small white dog that looked like stuffed animal looking up at her.

"What is this?" Ayaka said, placing the dog on the table.

"Oh, That's my pet, Coro!" Seryu said.

Then the dog waved its hand.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Ayaka screamed before hugging the dog. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Ayaka said then looked to Seryu. "Where did you get this at!?"

"It's so cute!" Sakura said before joining with the others.

"I never seen something as cute as this." Manaka said.

"It's so cute!" Misaya said.

"Looks like they fell before Coro's cuteness too..." Bols said.

"Until they see what he can do..." Lubbock shivered and boys quickly agreed.

Meanwhile, Najenda looked at the dog with shock.

'That is Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires. A bio teigu, I thought it had been lost during the great fire...' She thought to herself.

Then they heard someone knock on the door.

"It must be Bulat!" Bols said before going to open the door. Then a few minutes later, Bols came back to the room and following him was Bulat and a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. And everyone saw her as an absolute beauty.

"Hi everyone!" Bulat said.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted back, but still looking at the girl.

"Let me introduce you guys, this is Spear, my girlfriend." Bulat said.

"It's nice to meet everyone!" Spear said.

Then the food was ready and everyone began to sit around the table while Bols and the boys brought in the food soon they began to eat while talking to each other.

"So Spear, how did you meet Bro?" Leone said.

"How I met him is a funny story..." Spear smiled. "Well I first transferred to Fuyuki police station. There was a call about a fight in a shop so I came and dealt with it. When I came I met Bulat in there, and because he left his hair in a style like those gang members, I thought he is one of them and I arrested him. He explained that he was also a policeman at the station.."

"It happened on my day off so I didn't bring my police badge..." Bulat said.

"And when we came back to the station, his boss explained that he is a police officer who had a day off. But he didn't blame me because of Bulat's hair style." Spear finished and everyone quickly laughed.

"Bro, you've been caught because of your hair style?" Tatsumi said.

"Guess your boss was right when he said you will get in trouble because of that hair style..." Wave said.

"You guys are mean..." Bulat said with an anime tear.

"But after that we went to work together until one day, he asked to go on a date with him..." Spear said. Then the girl asked Spear more question.

After the dinner, everyone began to clean up and go home.

"Well I guess it looks like it's time for us to go home right now..." Manaka said before going home with her sister.

"See you guys on Monday!" Misaya said.

"I will walk Spear back home." Bulat said, and waited for Spear to say her goodbyes.

"Good night everyone!" Sakura said before leaving for home with Lubbock.

"Thanks for inviting me! "Najenda said before looking at Coro in Seryu's hand and walking away.

Unknown to everyone, there's three shadowy figures watching them from near there.

"Looks like we have found the traitor..." The big shaow said.

"And one of the lost Teigu. So what are we going to do now, Liver?" The smallest shadow said.

"We will take the traitor, then come back for the Teigu..." The tall shadow said.

"But it looks like it has bonded with the girl." "The big shadow said.

"Then we have no choice but to kill them, Daidara." The tall shadow said.

"Guess I will add a few girls to my collection..." The small shadow laughed.

"You and your disgusting habits, Nyau..." The big shadow said with disgust.

* * *

 **The next chapter sorry for a long wait. I been busy with my new job and few my new fic. Don't worry this fic is on the the list of the fic I f** **ocus right now you guy can check in my Profile.  
**

 **Well now Najenda had been find out by the three beast wost they also found the other lost teigu. The next chapter we can finally had some fight.**

 **Akame Ga Kill had finally end with the ending I think is petty good but seriously do they really need to kill Leone like that.**

 **Yes! I make Spear are Bulat girlfriend and don't worry she will not had a same fate in manga.  
**

 **Fate Grand Order finally had english vesion my wish had come true. And with to many new servant I guess that will affect to you guy choice. I still take the** **suggestions for will be servant they summon. I had got final choice for two master.  
**

 **Shirou: Artoria Pendragon**

 **Akame: Mordred**

 **We had two in three saber the last on and other still open.**

 **Finally check my other work if you guys had time**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night and Akame ga Kill**

 **The story have been Beta thank to chief of RAGE.**

 **Chapter 4 had been r** **e-update**

* * *

It is the middle of the night in Fuyuki district. This district had many apartments for students and tourists staying during their trip to the city. Since it's night, the streets didn't have any people walking around and ever light in all the houses are off since the residents had gone to bed. But that is what you would see if you looked outside. The whole district had been covered by a bounded field to prevent anything outside from seeing what's happening inside.

Najenda ran between the silent streets with Susanoo who was now wearing a white robe and holding a stave-like weapon.

"Dammit!" Najenda cursed. "I never thought they will find us so soon!"

"You won't get away, traitor!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Najenda turned to see Liver, Daidara and Nyau chase after her. Daidara threw an axe at her, but Susanoo quickly blocked it with his weapon.

"That teigu is really strong, just like they said." Daidara said.

"True." Liver said, then he brought his hand up.

Then water began erupting from every drain cover and formed into a water wall in front of Susanoo and Najenda's path.

"There is no way you can escape, Najenda!" Liver said. "And don't you think that you can defeat us!"

"So Honest decided to send his dogs to do his dirty work for him..." Najenda said.

"Why, you bitch!" Daidara yelled, bringing his weapon up but Liver stopped him.

"It is a shame that one of our most talented members decided to betray us." Liver said.

"So now you will kill me and then take Susanoo back to Honest?" Najenda asked while quietly making a plan inside her head.

"That was our original plan, at first..." Liver said which made Najenda surprised.

"What made it change?" Najenda said while she moved her hand to her back..

"We just recently found one of our lost teigu since the fire here." Liver said. "I think you know what I mean since you had seen it too."

That made Najenda stop in her tracks with her eyes wide. She knew what teigu Liver was talking about. Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, the bio teigu which was now in the possess of Seryu Emiya. Najenda gritted her teeth. That means they had seen her during her visit to the Emiya house, and she knew that the Three Beasts will do anything to take it.

"Base on the look on your face..." Liver said "I guess you know what I mean."

"I can't wait to add a few of them to my collection." Nya grinned.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Najenda said before taking something out and threw it to the ground.

Then a bright light covered the whole place, forcing Liver, Nya, and Daidara to cover their eyes. Having to do that, the water wall blocking Najenda and Susanoo's path collapsed. The two of them quickly ran before the light died on them. As Najenda turned her back, she and Susanoo failed to notice something fly toward her.

"AHHHHH!" Najenda screamed as her hand been cut off by Daidara's weapon.

"Master!" Susanoo yelled as he saw his master collapse. Susanoo quickly grabbed Najenda and carried her out of the the light had died out, and the trio quickly looked around.

"Damm! She got away!" Daidara said.

"At least, you had took something from her..." Nya said, pointing at the hand on the ground.

"Looks like our mission's not over yet." Liver said.

"Now how will we find her?" Daidara said.

"Don't worry about that. I think we will see her again soon." Liver said before turning and walking away. Daidara and Nya soon followed him.

* * *

"Why can't time move faster?" Tatsumi sighed as he sat beneath a tree with the others.

"Tatsumi? Why do you want time to go faster?" Shirou ask.

"So we can begin our summer vacation..." Tatsumi said.

"You know that we have to do final exams before we can have a summer vacation." Mine said.

"I know that! But I want the exam days to come faster so I can get it over with and then be on summer vacation!" Tatsumi said.

"Wow! Tatsumi, you're very confident that you will pass the tests." Chelsea said.

"Of course!" Tatsumi said.

"Even the math test?" Mine asked.

"Uhm...yea?" Tatsumi said with an unsure voice.

"No he's not." Akame said. "And I think that the same goes with the others..."

Wave, Shirou, and Lubbock looked away, confirming Akame's guess.

"Could you girls help us with it?" Wave asked.

"Do our house work for the rest of summer and you guys have a deal. " Mine said.

"Hey! We agreed to do it for one month and cook your guys' favorite dishes!" Lubbock said.

"But that was for the math test a few week ago." Chelsea said "This is a new deal!"

"Okay, sure!" Shirou said, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"What? You guys really weren't expecting that they will ask us do their house work in exchange for help?" Shirou said.

"So we got a deal, right?" Chelsea grinned.

"Yes!" The boys said altogether.

"You really know how to make a deal." Misaya said as she and Manaka joined the group.

"Hey, Misaya, Manaka!" Mine said.

"Where are the others?" Manaka asked as she looked to the group and saw it consisted of only them from her class minus Sheele.

"We came here early so the others will join us later." Shirou said.

"What about Sheele?" Manaka asked.

"She will join us later since Mr. Kuzuki had her help him carry our class' homework." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah! You guys are right about Mr. Kuzuki's homework." Misaya said "He really did give us sooooo much homework..."

"Welcome to the club, Misaya..." Wave sighed.

Then the group noticed Sheele walking to them and were quickly surprised to see two people coming with her. People they didn't know.

"Who are they and why are they with you, Sheele?" Mine asked.

"Oh! When I finished carrying the homework for Mr. Kuzuki, I met Ricott and Asutsuo and invited them to come with me since you guys wanted to talk with them." Sheele said.

"So you guys must be the Emiya family Ricott told me about." Asutsuo said.

"I guess you and Ricott know each other." Misaya said. "Since I always see you two talk to each other."

"My uncle and Asutsuo's parent know each other." Ricott said.

"You live with your uncle?" Manaka asked.

"Yes. My parents die when I was 8, so my uncle took care of me since then." Ricott said.

"Sorry I made you remember it..." Manaka apologized.

"It's okay." Ricott said. "I still had my uncle and Asutsuo."

That made everyone look at the two with interest.

"Soooo... you two are dating?" Chelsea said with a grin on her face. Asutsuo and Ricott blushed at the attention they're receiving.

"Looks like they are!" Misaya grinned.

"So how did you meet?" Mine asked.

"My parents are friends with Ricott's uncle." Asutsuo said and Ricott giggled.

"Something funny?" Wave asked.

"I just remembered how my uncle met Asutsuo's father." Ricott said.

"How did they meet?" Tatsumi said.

"My uncle is a police officer. He received a call about a suspicious man walking around a house and trying to break in so my uncle came with his partner to catch the man." Ricott said.

"Let me guess, that man was Asutsuo's father?" Shirou said

"Yes, and the funny thing is he was trying to break into his own house. He did that because he didn't have his key." Ricott said. Everyone then laughed about that.

"So how did he get out?" Lubbock said after he finished laughing.

"My mother heard what happened and came to the police station to explain everything." Asutsuo said.

"Just like how bro met Spear!" Tatsumi said with everyone who knew what he was talking about nodding.

Then the group soon saw Kurome, Seryu, and Ayaka who still tried to escape Seryu and Kurome's hold.

"Sorry about coming so late!" Seryu said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Kurome asked, noticing Asutsuo and Ricott in the group.

"They're two new transfer students at the same time as Misaya and Manaka." Shirou said. "Ricott Pronema and Asutsuo Johhan Faust."

"Hi." Seryu and Kurome said.

"Thesee are my sisters, Seryu Emiya and Kurome Emiya." Wave said.

"And you are?" Asutsuo said, looking at Ayaka.

"This is my sister, Ayaka Sajyou." Manaka said.

"What the hell's wrong with that guy!?" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the source and saw a fuming Leone with an amused Esdeath coming toward them.

"Those two walking toward us now are our big sisters." Tatsumi said.

"The fuming one is Leone while the amused one is Esdeath." Lubbock said.

Leone sat down with the group, still an angry look on her face.

"Esdeath! Why's Leone looking like that?" Seryu asked.

"She's just a little upset because her attempt to get Run's attention failed." Esdeath said with amusedness still in her voice.

"I tried everything to get his attention, and all he does is read his stupid book!" Leone said. "I even pressed my chest against his back and he still reads that book!"

"And every guy in our class was jealous about that..." Esdeath said.

"I even tried to invitd to have lunch with us, but no! All he does is go to the library!" Leone said.

"Wow! This guy must have some great self-control." Misaya said.

"You should know that she even tried to follow him to the bathroom." Esdeath said.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" Ricott asked.

"Who are you?" Leona asked.

"These two are new transfer students at the same time with Misaya and Manaka." Tatsumi said. "Ricott Pronema and Asutsuo Johhan Faust."

"Nice to meet you." Esdeath said.

"Me too, and no I'm not a stalker." Leone said. "I'm just frustrated about a guy..."

"Because he's the only guy not interested in you. " Chelsea said.

"Come on, how the hell can anyone resist someone sexy like me?" Leona said while making a sexy pose.

"Don't do that in front them." Esdeath said, smashing Leone on the head.

"Maybe he's gay?" Mine suggested.

"I don't think so." Leona said "Some guys asked him about that."

"Or you're not his type. " Manaka said.

"Too bad, he is my type!" Leona said.

"Cold type?" Esdeath said

"No! The smart type." Leona said.

"I never thought you were into that type." Esdeath said.

"That type is fun to tease." Leona said. "But I need to make him notice me first."

"Good look with that." Misaya said.

"Why don't you invite Najenda to come eat lunch with us?" Seryu asked.

"She's at school today." Esdeath said.

"Is she sick?" Akame asked.

"I don't know." Esdeath said. "But Leone and I will visit her house soon."

"You know where she lives?" Leone asked.

"I'll just ask the teacher. " Esdeath said.

* * *

"Why can't I buy some seafood?" Wave complained as he walked from the store with the other boys.

"Because you need to cook something else besides it, and second, you cooked it for last week." Tatsumi said.

"Why's Esdeath have to be so cruel?" Wave said as a tear fell from his eye.

"She has to do that because you cook seafood everyday." Shirou said.

"But seafood is good!" Wave said.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat it everyday. " Tatsumi said.

"At least she agreed that you can cook seafood every two weeks." Shirou said.

The three boys were now walking back home. After school was over, Esdeath and Leone had left to visit Najenda. The girls decided that with the Sajyou sisters, Misaya will hang out with Ricott and will be home after dinner. Lubbock went to pick Konomi from school since her mother had some business to take care of. Usually, Bols will pick Konomi up if Yurika is busy, but Bols had some business he needed to attend to so they had one of them pick Konomi up. So Lubbock volunteers to do that while Tatsumi, Shirou, and Wave went to the store to buy food for dinner. They had invited Asutsuo to go with them, but he declined and said there's things to do.

"By the way, Shirou, how is your training with reality marble?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's good so far. Bols said I can bring in Unlimited Blade Works, but only for five minutes." Shirou said.

"I think that is a good idea since normally to call the reality marble will use a lot of prana." Wave said.

"What about the second one?" Tatsumi said.

"Still the same, but I have another piece for my aria." Shirou said.

"What's it say?" Tatsumi asked.

"By Heaven's Will We Suffer." Shirou said.

"With that you have half of the aria to call it." Wave said.

"Yea! I wonder what my second reality marble name will be?" Shirou wondered.

"You will have to wait for your dream to show it to you." Tatsumi said.

"True." Shirou said.

"To bad none of us can use Spectator. We can use it to find out Shirou's second reality marble, since that Zanku guy had found origin and elemental by using it." Wave said.

"Yeah! Since Bols said that there is no one who can use it due to any attempts to try using teigu end with death." Shirou said.

"And Shirou can't use it since the teigu had rejected him. Plus he can't use its power on him." Tatsumi said.

After Shirou came back from the hospital, Bols had asked Shirou to try usijg Spectator to see if the boy can use it, but the result was a no. But Shirou's not upset about that. Then Bols decided to hide the teigu away to make sure it will not fall into the wrong hands.

The three boys continued to talk until Tatsumi noticed something.

"Strange..." Tatsumi said.

"What's wrong, Tatsumi?" Wave asked.

"Why's this street so empty?" Tatsumi said, making the others look around.

"Usually at this time, there will be a lot of people around here." Wave asked.

"This is one of the major street so it always had people walking around here. Even the playground is empty too..." Shirou said.

"So you boys finally noticed. " A voice said.

They turned to see a man with a large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He also wore a black suit and carried a suitcase.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi said.

"My name is the last thing you should worry about now." The man laughed.

"What do you want?" Wave asked.

"You three." The man said before taking two axes from the suitcase and threw both at them.

Shirou quickly traced two swords from his hand and blocked the attack. The two axes flew back to the man as Shirou's swords broke after taking the hits.

"Oh! So you know how to use magecraft." The man said. "That's why Najenda allied herself with you guys."

"Najenda?" Tatsumi said, confused.

"So you three don't know?" The man said.

"Know what?" Wave said.

"That makes my job catching your family more fun!" The man said, ignoring Wave's question.

"What do you mean our family?" Tatsumi said.

"I think right now, my other friend is coming for the other members of your family. " The man said. "I think Nya will target your little sisters for his disgusting habits..."

"Don't you dare lay a hand of them!" Tatsumi said angrily.

"To0 bad that you three can't stop us." The man laughed.

Wave and Tatsumi drew their teigu while Shirou traced two new blades.

 **"Incursio!** "

" **Grand Chariot!** "

The man's eyes wwnt wide as both Tatsumi and Wave were quickly covered in armor. Wave's armor looked like the same as Tatsumi's, except it's blue and had a phantasmagoric defensive film instead a cape like Incursio.

"I don't believ it." The man laughed. "So you two hold teigu!"

"You know about teigu?" Shirou said.

"Of course! After all, I have one!" The man said, bringing his axe up.

"That axe is a teigu..." Shirou gasped.

"Yes! Double-Bladed Axe Belvaac!" The man said. Then he charged at the group.

Shirou charged at the man while Tatsumi and Wave attacked from the sides. The man threw one of his axes at Shirou, making him use the blades to block the attack. Then he brought the remaining one to block an attack from Tatsumi while stepping aside to dodge Wave's attack. Quickly, he grabbed Wave's hand and threw him at Tatsumi, sending both of them flying to a wall near there.

"Tatsumi, Wave!" Shirou yelled as he rushed to them.

"Damm! That guy's strong..." Tatsumi groaned under Wave.

"His strengths equal with the three of us." Wave said as he stood up.

"His physical strength alone is equal with the enhanced armor you guys have." Shirou said. "He's also using Reinforcement on his own body when he fights you guys."

"Okay! So looks like using numbers against him is a bad choice." Tatsumi said.

"Yea! We need to fight smart against him!" Wave said. "Based on what I got, he is the type to use strength above all."

"His teigu is Belvaac." Shirou said. "From what I read in Bols' book, the two axes can combine into a double-headed axe."

"Does it have any power other than combining into a single axe?" Tatsumi said.

"Well, you can throw the two axes like he just did. Besides that, nothing." Shirou said. "With that guy's strength the teigu is a good fit for him."

"Okay! So how do we play?" Wave said before the three of them dodged the two axes thrown from the man.

"What's the matter? Getting scared?" The man mocked.

"Wave and I will try to fight him in close combat. Shirou, you will try to shoot him with your weapon." Tatsumi said.

"Do we kill him?" Shirou asked.

"I hope it doesn't come to that..." Tatsumi said, knowing that Shirou was still affected by his first kill.

Wave and Tatsumi began the plan as both of them charged down at the man again. They moved around him. Tatsumi thrusted his spear at the man, making him block it then quickly brought it back to let Wave strike from another direction to make him turn to block it. The two boys continued move around and attack the man, trying to not give him any time to counter attack. There are a few times that the man tried to focus on one of them by knocking the other far away, but every time he did that Shirou quickly shot his arrow at the man to buy time for the others to recover and reform their attack.

"Looks like he's beginning to lose patience." Shirou said as he noticed the man was now swinging his weapon without care as he tried to take down Wave and Tatsumi.

"I'm the bone of my sword." Shirou said as he began to channel his prana into his hand.

An arrow formed from Shirou's hand and then he placed it to his bow and aimed as the man blindly attacked his target without care for his surroundings. Shirou then released the arrow. The arrow became a beam of light flying towards the man's left arm. The man let out scream as his left arm's been severed from the rest of his body.

"You bastard!" The man roared as he held his wound.

"Surrender now!" Tatsumi said as he and Wave pointed their spears at the man.

"Never!" The man said as he threw something to the group. Then a screen of smoke covered him which block the view of him from the boys.

"Damn! We can't let him escape!" Tatsumi said as he tried to look through the smoke.

"Don't worry! I got him!" A voice said.

As the smoke began to fade, it showed the man trying to escape from a series of wire threads wrapped around his body. Standing next to him was Lubbock.

"Lubbock!" Wave said.

"Yo." Lubbock said, raising his hand.

"When did you get here?" Tatsumi asked.

"After taking Konomi from school, I noticed that you guys still weren't home so I decided to look for you guys. Then I noticed a bounded field cover this street, took me sometime to get into it." Lubbock said.

"Did you let Konomi stay home alone?" Shirou asked.

"She is with her parents now." Lubbock said.

"Good! Bols can protect them if they come after her." Shirou said.

"What is going on?" Lubbock asked.

"I don't know, but they are targeting our family!" Wave said, then pointing at the man. "He said that his other friends are after the others right now!"

Lubbock's eyes widened as he heard that.

"What should we do now?" Lubbock asked.

"Wave, you bring the man back to our house then tell Bols what happened." Tatsumi said. "Me and the rest will find the others."

Wave tried to protest, but he got a glare from Tatsumi that shut him up. He then quickly knocked the man out before Lubbock removed the threads, then picked the man up and left. The other quickly ran when they saw Wave had left.

"Where are we going now?" Lubbock asked.

"Mine had told me where she and the others will be after school." Tatsumi said.

"What about Esdeath and Leone?" Shirou said. "They went to Najenda's house and that man said they targeted Najenda too."

"What!?" Lubbock yelled.

"Leone still has her teigu with her and Esdeath is strong." Tatsumi said. "They can take care of themselves."

Despite they knowing that both Esdeath and Leone can take care of themselves, they still were worried and silently hoped that their two big sisters will be safe.

* * *

Leona and Esdeath now walked to the street while looking around.

"Are we there yet?" Leone said.

"The address I got from the teacher said Najenda's should be around here." Esdeath said as she looked around.

"Leone, Esdeath?" A voice said.

Both girls turned around and saw Spear in her police uniform walk toward them.

"Spear! What are you doing here?" Leone asked.

"There is an investigation about an accident around here." Spear said. "What about you two?"

"We're looking for a house." Esdeath said.

"Do you have the address? I can help you find it." Spear said.

Esdeath then gave Spear the paper written with the address on it. Spear took the paper and looked at it, then her eyes widened. It's been noticed by both Leone and Esdeath.

"Something wrong?" Esdeath asked.

"The address you gave me is where the accident happened..." Spear said.

"What!?" Leone yell.

"There was an explosion and one house has been destroyed." Spear said.

"Is Najenda okay?" Esdeath asked.

"The firefighters found out that no one was inside the house." Spear said.

Esdeath and Leone let out a sigh of relief when they heard that.

"Did you find Najenda?" Leone asked. "She did not come to school today."

"We never knew who lived in this house since it was just bought a few weeks ago." Spear said. "But from what you guys said, it looks like Najenda is the owner. I will report back to my superior first, then we will find her." Spear said.

Then Spear told the girls to go home before also promising that she will inform them when they found Najenda. The two girls walked back home in silence as they both thought about what they both just heard.

"Do you think Najenda is okay?" Leone asked.

"I don't know Leone." Esdeath said. "But what ever happened to her house was not a normal accident."

"I saw through her lie about it being an accident." Leone said as she remembered how Spear talked about what happened.

Spear looked very nervous, her body twitched and she didn't look at them in their eyes when she told them it. Both Leone and Esdeath are very good at judging when someone lies to them.

"But why would she lie to us?" Leone wondered.

"Because she doesn't want us to worry about what truly happened." Esdeath said, turning to look at an alley next to them. "Is that right, Najenda?"

Stepping out from the alley was Najenda, and following her was a tall man who looks to be in his late 20's with blue hair, blue eyes, and bull like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He wore a butler uniform.

"When did you find me?" Najenda asked.

"Since Spear talked to us." Leone said.

"What happened, Najenda?" Esdeath asked.

Then both girls noticed Najenda's right side.

"What happened to your arm?" Leone asked with concern.

"Looks like I'm right about you finding them." A voice said, making all of them look to see a tall man in his forties with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache, he wore a black suit.

"Liver..." Najenda said.

"Who are you?" Esdeath asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Liver." Liver said, and gave them a light bow.

"You guys have to leave now." Najenda said.

"I think that's not an option." Liver said, then a water wall appeared and surrounded them.

"Dammit!" Najenda said.

"I know that you can escape with Susanoo's help, but I don't think the others can." Liver said.

Najenda gritted her teeth and looked around, then to Esdeath and Leone, then finally at Liver.

"I will surrender if you don't touch those two and their family." Najenda said.

"I think that's also not an option since I had ordered Nyau and Daidara to capture them." Said Liver.

When Liver finished saying that, the air around them suddenly dropped.

"What did you just say?" A cold voice asked, sending chills to everyone's spine.

It didn't take long to both Liver and Najenda to find the one who said that. They looked to see Esdeath glare at Liver with angry cold eyes while Leone moved far away from her.

"Did you just say that you had ordered someone to capture my brothers and sisters?" Esdeath said.

"Yes." Liver managed to say.

Then the water wall surrounding them became frozen as the temperature around them continued to drop.

'This power... it can't…' Liver thought as he looked at the girl.

'There is no denying it, this power is from Demon's Extract..." Najenda thought.

"Water Dragons Divine Conquest!" Liver said.

Ten streams of water took shape as dragons launching at the group. Susanoo quickly moved in front of Najenda. But before the attack hit them it is quickly frozen.

"Weissschnabel!" Esdeath said.

Several icicles appeared around from Esdeath in mid air before she waved her hand. The icicles then flew towards Liver. The attacks hit the target but Esdeath still launched her attacks for a few more seconds before stopping. The result is that a larger area had been destroyed, but Liver'd body is nowhere to be found.

"He escaped." Esdeath said.

Then cracks appeared in the ice wall before collapsing to create a larger hole in it. From the hole, Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Shirou jumped in.

"Tatsumi, Lubbock, Shirou!" Leone said in surprise.

"You two okay?" Tatsumi asked with worry.

"We're fine." Leone said.

"What happened here?" Shirou asked.

"Some old man appeared and attacked us!" Leone said.

"So, you two did as well..." Lubbock said.

"He said that he had ordered another two to capture you guys." Esdeath said. "But from what I see, you guys escaped too."

The boys nodded.

"Did you guys find the others?" Leone asked.

The three boys looked down, refusing to look at their sisters. Leone and Esdeath's eyes widened.

"We came too late..." Tatsumi said as he clenched his fist.

"It's okay. You guys tried your best." Leone said.

"It's all my fault..." Najenda said.

Najenda then found herself quickly trapped in ice. Susanoo tried to help her, but stopped as he saw a rapier making ice placed at his master's throat.

"I want you to tell me everything, Najenda..." Esdeath said glaring at the girl. "Before I make you."

* * *

 **Here come new chapter. I will admit this chapter is very hard to write it make me had to re-write it a few time.**

 **I know that you guy will said ask why Daidara is stronger than Shirou, Wave and Tatsumi and they had two teigu. Because I think those three still a kid so despite they had they teigu impower them** **Daidara still stronger than them but of couse he only had strengh and not brain. Also I not very good to write a good fight screen.**

 **I hope you guy don't suprise to see** **Esdeath kick Liver ass.**

 **Some people had tell me that Bulat is gay. Yes! I know that but this is my story so I want pair him with Spear (Well! my fic my rule)**

 **Ricott and Asutsuo will had major in this fic  
**

 **Continue give** **suggestions the servant they summon  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Read and review.**


	12. Announcement

After re read the story and with the end of Akame Ga Kill. I decide to re write the story. I really sorry if you guy hope for a new chapter. But I promised that I will not abandon this story. Also with the new servant show up in fate grand order you guy will had many servant you guy want show up in this fic and I had decicde that the war will had 42 servant. Two faction and each had 21 servant. Don't worry I will manage. So you guy can suggestions what servant want to show up and who are they master.

Also Since many want Shirou got Teigu so I decide that he will got one. But I had look at the list of Teigu got so far I still not see Teigu fit for him. I got the idea that I will use the Sacred Gear in DXD as Teigu for Shirou. I think about Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Of couse I will changer they power a litter to make sure they not over power in Fate universe.


End file.
